Coming Home
by Imari-chan
Summary: What to do when Sasuke stands in your doorstep after almost five years? Read to find out what they'll have to go through to start a life together. SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounenai, lemons, maybe MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Heey,

This is my first fic ever, and it even has a lemon in it, so take it in consideration before you say it sucks or whatever...

Summary: What to do when Sasuke stands in your doorstep after almost five years? And poor Kiba with his pregnant wife..

Pairing: SasuNaru ! (I love that pairing ) and a tiny bit of KibaHinata

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi (both male/male pairing), sexual contends and maybe a little bit of language...

So if you don't like shounen-ai don't read this story and don't flame because of it...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the "plot" of this story. I don't make any profits by making this.

Naruto was speechless. For the first time in his life… He was never quiet. Ever. And yet, here he was, willing himself to something, anything, just to stop staring.  
The person in front of him didn't say anything, just looked at him with those midnight-eyes. _Midnight, _Naruto thought, _eyes as midnight and skin as the moon. _

Of all the dreams he had, and they were quite a few, and of all the fantasies, he never thought he would actually have him back without a fight, without anything, and just have him standing here on his doorstep, asking permission to come in with his eyes. That's when Naruto noticed. His eyes weren't cold and uncaring anymore. They were open and raw with a emotion Naruto didn't know.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring at him, but neither seemed to notice or care for that matter. They just saw and looked at each other. Noticing the effect age had on them both.  
It wasn't until a few minutes later, that the other person spoke. His voice, lost of all coldness, condescension and indifference. Only to be replaced by something Naruto couldn't place. It didn't matter, really. The only thing Naruto was focused on was the little word that was spoken.

"Hey…"

With timidity, Naruto realised. _He's actually shy,_ Naruto thought, _throw in a blush and you think he's going to- No! Don't think about that Naruto._ Naruto told himself. _ He made his choice pretty clear to you, don't fool yourself…_

Naruto, finally, found his voice. "Hey…" and he finally allowed himself to actually think about the man in front of him. "Sasuke"  
Naruto didn't know whether to laugh, cry or be mad at him for leaving him and almost killing him. But he did know one thing. He sure as hell was happy to see him again…

The moment Sasuke heard his name being said, a emotion flickered through his eyes. Nut the moment it came, it disappeared. And all of a sudden Sasuke smirked. "I see you're still as rude as you were when you were a kid. Aren't you going to let me in…usuratonkachi?" He said as an afterthought.

Naruto shook his head. That was the Sasuke he knew. Smirking in that way only he knew _and _ calling Naruto names. "Teme…still the same, aren't you?"

Sasuke simply shrugged and his smirk became a little wider. But it fell of his face when they sensed someone's chakra approaching. His eyes became a little fearful and Naruto grabbed his wrist to pull him inside. As soon as he was, he quickly and quietly closed the door. And waited for that person to come and knock.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw his eyes scanning the little apartment, Naruto called home. _Sou ka,_ Naruto thought, _he's never been in here before._ Then obsidian eyes went over to Naruto's clear blue ones and once again looked gazes. Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind, he told himself to let go of Sasuke's hand but if Sasuke wasn't going to retreat it then why should Naruto bother? It's not like Naruto minded it, on the contrary. He wished he could hold Sasuke's hand whenever he felt like it, but that was another one of his fantasies, along with Sasuke feeling the same as Naruto. But he knew Sasuke would never like him in that way. Naruto was brought out of his musings by a knock on his door. And before he opened it, he noticed Sasuke's slightly fearful eyes again.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here, it's almost eleven? Did something happen?"

Iruka smiled at him a little. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I just wanted to make sure of something." Naruto just gave him a confused stare at which Iruka became a little uncomfortable. "Ne...Naruto? Did someone came by to you this evening?" Iruka asked, ignoring Naruto's stare.

"Came by?" Iruka nodded "Nope, the only person who came was Kakashi-sensei and you. Why?" He asked innocently. He knew why Iruka wanted to know if he had any visitors today, for the reason was standing next to him, behind the slightly opened door. And, Naruto dully noted, Sasuke was still holding his hand but now he was slightly squeezing it, almost as if he was afraid. _He probably is,_ Naruto thought, _although he should know I'm not about to sell him out._

"Uh...don't hyper up now or anything but…" Naruto could see he was nervous, if the playing with his hands was any indicating. Oh and of course the way his eyes didn't look at Naruto's.  
"But what, Iruka-sensei?"  
Iruka cringed a little bit before replying "The guards might have spotted Sasuke at the Village Gate." Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen next to him, which also meant his hand was in the new crushing zone.  
"Really? He's here? Sasuke's here?" Naruto asked eagerly for the sake of keeping up the pretence.  
"We're not sure. Now don't go out and look for him, okay? Hokage-sama has us searching the whole village for him. If he's here, we'll find him."  
Naruto thought for awhile, before turning his attention to Iruka again. "What are they going to do when they find him?" Naruto asked carefully.  
Iruka sighed. "Naruto, please understand that he _is _a missing-nin. And a dangerous one at that." Naruto huffed at that. "Sasuke isn't dangerous." Iruka sighed again "Naruto I can't say for certain what they'll do. I guess it's up the Hokage to decide."

Naruto nodded although he didn't particularly liked the idea of the ANBU chasing after Sasuke. This time it was him who squeezed the hand lightly, just to insure himself that Sasuke was still with him. Safe. Then Naruto just thought of something. "Have you told Sakura about this?"

Iruka shook his head. "No. You're the first person we thought of when we heard the news" At this Naruto grinned "But we'll tell her first thing in the morning, though. Now you just get a good night sleep for once, okay? It's been a while since you actually slept longer then three hours. I'm not surprised if you were actually awake when I knocked" Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek with one finger. "Heh heh. It's not my fault. I just have...stuff on my mind, is all."  
Iruka smiled "I know. But you'll be able to sleep once this thing with Sasuke is solved." Iruka comforted him. "It will all turn out okay, Naruto"

Naruto nodded "I hope, Iruka-sensei." And Naruto got a evil smile on his face "Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei…How's it going between you and Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka went as red as a tomato "Naruto! You're _way_ too young to know!"  
At this Naruto pouted "I'm not too young, I'm almost eighteen you know. And believe it or not, I _do_ know about sex! Even if it is between two guys."  
"Naruto!" Iruka was, if possible, even redder than before.  
"Whaaaaat? You expect me to stay innocent and naïve with my two perverted sensei's?" Naruto asked "Kakashi-sensei likes to talk, when he finished his little book…and don't even get me started on ero-sennin."  
"Fine, fine" Iruka stated "Just get to bed, please, and I'll see you in the morning." Naruto nodded, said goodnight and closed the door.

When he turned to Sasuke, he saw him looking at him weirdly. Naruto raised a eyebrow and asked "What?"  
Sasuke frowned "Kakashi and Iruka-sensei?"  
"Yeah" Naruto said as he finally let go of Sasuke's hand and made his way to the couch "They've been together for about a year" Naruto thought with his tongue sticking out "Yeah, almost a year."

Sasuke was still standing by the door, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you tell him I was here?" He asked quietly. Naruto just shrugged "Because now I have a chance to talk to you."

"Oh…"

Was it his imagination or did Sasuke sounded disappointed?

"Ne…Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and locked his eyes again with clear blue ones. "Did you…" Naruto found it hard to form the words, but he wanted to know "Did you have your revenge?" he asked bluntly. _I really should work on that_, he thought offhandedly.

Sasuke had his head down and his bangs covering his eyes "Yes" He answered softly and Naruto felt his stomach twist a little. "But I didn't kill him" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "What do you mean?" Naruto was confused to say the least. Wasn't the whole point of Sasuke going to Orochimaru, to gain power to kill him? "Didn't you go to Orochimaru to gain power to kill him? You left Konoha…" Naruto had his head down "..you left me, to go to Orochimaru. And you didn't kill him, wasn't that your goal? To kill your brother for killing your family?"

"Naruto" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it again. Naruto stood up from his spot and the couch and walked over to the door where Sasuke still stood. "What is it, Sasuke?" he asked softly.

Sasuke shook his lightly "How can you stand so close to me, or in the same room? How can you hold my hand?" He had unshed tears in his eyes "How can you trust me, I tried to kill you." He whispered.

Naruto smiled a gentle smile "You're my best friend, Sasuke. My most important person and I care about you. Besides you _didn't_ kill me, and even if you did if my death would have helped you attain your goal, then so be it. It's not like the village will punish you for it. In fact, you'll be their hero. And nobody will probably miss me…" Naruto fell silent.

"Usuratonkachi ga" Sasuke said. It earned a frown from Naruto. "Off course people would miss you. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tsunade, that brat Konohamaru, Shikamaru and all the others. They would all miss you" Frankly Naruto didn't care that they missed him. Well, he cared, yes, but in those years that Sasuke was away Naruto had some time thinking everything over. After those years he finally knew, he didn't just want _them _to care about him, or love him even. No, Naruto wanted Sasuke to care about him, maybe even love him? Off course Naruto wasn't _that_ stupid, he knew Sasuke didn't look at him like that. Sure, Sasuke admitted to him that he was his closest, possibly his only friend, and his most important person. But that didn't mean Sasuke had feelings for him. Naruto sighed and almost didn't catch that phrase. It was quietly spoken, while Sasuke looked to the side on the ground with a tiny bit of red on his cheek.

"I would miss you…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with slightly widened eyes "You would?" he asked hopefully. Sasuke just nodded weakly, still looking at the ground. Naruto just smiled at him "Thank you" he whispered. "Huh?" Sasuke looked up with a frown. Naruto shook his head.

Naruto noticed Sasuke stifling a yawn, which cause him to yawn too. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, which caused them to both blush, and took him to the couch to sit down. As soon as they sat, however, he reluctantly let go off his hand. Naruto got comfy while Sasuke just sat there. "Tell me what happened" Naruto asked. The other boy nodded and shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. Naruto yawned again and put his head in Sasuke's lap, once he stopped shifting. Sasuke just looked down on him with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to sleep, are you?"

Naruto snorted. "Off course not, just trying to get comfortable" and to prove his point he wriggled with his head a little to get settled in.

"You done?" Sasuke asked dryly. Naruto just nodded and waited for the older boy to begin.

"I had the chance…to kill Itachi, but I didn't. He killed Orochimaru by the way." Sasuke heard Naruto gasp "I was fighting Orochimaru when Itachi came barging in like he owned the place. I could see he was pissed at Orochimaru and it didn't take long for them to start fighting. Off course Orochimaru's lapdog came so I started fighting him. After awhile I saw that Orochimaru was dead on the ground. Taking my distraction Kabuto ran away. So that left me and Itachi.

"First we just stared at each other and I could feel the hate boiling up in me and inevitably we ended up fighting… I could have killed, Naruto, he was at my mercy. I was finally stronger than him, I could finally kill him for killing the whole family…"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke to see his expression. It was blank but his eyes showed something different, Naruto couldn't place _what_ exactly. "So why didn't you?" he asked carefully. Sasuke didn't answer for awhile, when he did, it was a in a low voice. "Because I didn't want to be like him…" he paused "…a killer. Someone who killed his own family, even though I don't consider him my family anymore." Sasuke answered. Naruto just nodded to show that he understood. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know" Sasuke replied truthfully. "Last time I saw him he was heading for Rock country, so I guess he quit Akatsuki." Sasuke explained. Naruto gave a small nod. "So I'm guessing he's not after Kyuubi anymore" Naruto said, sounding relieved. Then Naruto realised his mistake and turned to Sasuke with frightful eyes, thinking that Sasuke probably wouldn't even be his friend anymore. What Naruto saw made his eyes widen. Sasuke looked at him differently, yes, but it wasn't with disgust or even with confusing. Sasuke was looking softly and even lovingly at him. "Itachi told me about you…" Sasuke explained when he saw Naruto's expression. "I figured as much, seeing your red chakra and your whisker marks." At this Sasuke actually smiled and traced them with his fingers. Naruto unconsciously closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch. Sasuke's hand went to his chin and tipped it up so that Naruto had to move along with it. That's how Naruto found himself in Sasuke's lap with Sasuke's finger still under his chin and centimetres away from Sasuke's face with Sasuke's eyes on his lips. "Sasuke?" At this Sasuke's eyes flickered to his eyes and back to his lips before returning to his eyes again. Sasuke was coming closer to him still keeping his gaze, till he stopped an inch away and looked at Naruto, silently asking for permission. Naruto, getting the silent question, leaned forward till he felt the other man's lips on his.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he pushed deeper into the kiss. His hand that was still under Naruto's chin traced his cheek again and disappeared into blonde hair. His other hand went around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto, who was sitting sideways on his lap, became uncomfortable. "Sasuke…wait…" he said between kisses. "I…need…to sit…differently…" Sasuke finally broke away long enough for Naruto to sit differently. With his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, Naruto started kissing Sasuke again. Sasuke happily responded. "Gosh…I…missed…you…" this time it was Sasuke who spoke. "You wouldn't…know how…lonely it…was there…without you…" Naruto leaned back a little to look into his eyes, who were half-lidded and then grinned. "Probably just as lonely as it was here…" Naruto looked down. "…without you."

"Naruto? Look at me." Sasuke demanded but still sounded softly and not the usual harshness his voice usually had. Naruto looked up and met his gaze. "Do you know how long I longed for this to happen? How long I longed for your touch and kiss you?" Sasuke's leaned forward to bury his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto put one arm around his back and the other to his hair to stroke the black, blue-ish hair. "I thought I was going crazy. Every time I caught a glimpse of orange I expected to see your face, but it was never you." Sasuke chuckled a little "I was even starting to miss your loud voice and thought I even heard it a couple of times…" Naruto smiled at that. "Do you-" Naruto started to say, but stopped as he felt Sasuke giving his neck and shoulder little kisses. He tossed his head slightly to the side to give him more access. "Do you know how much _I _missed _you_? I-" he couldn't say more as Sasuke's trailed up to kiss him on the lips again. They were broken out of their spell by someone knocking on the door. Naruto looked confusedly at the door, while Sasuke looked between irritated and scared. Naruto kissed him quickly on the lips "Go to my room and stay quiet." He whispered to Sasuke and he nodded. The knocking continued and Sasuke quickly but quietly went to Naruto's room. He got the right room at the first try and entered.

The knocking became louder and Naruto became irritated. "Would you hold your horses? Do you want to wake the whole building!" Naruto kept grumbling to himself as he opened the door. As soon as it opened, Kiba flew in, frantic. "Good evening, Kiba" Naruto deadpanned.

"Naruto you gotta help me, man. She's going crazy, outta control." She, being Hinata, Kiba's wife. "She's getting even crazier ravings then last time! I'm telling ya, the woman's mad!"

"Would you calm down, it's half past eleven! You're waking everybody up with your yelling!" Naruto said in a hushed tone. He sighed "What does Hinata want now?" Kiba mumbled something under his breath. "Speak louder I can't hear you" Naruto said as he went to the kitchen with Kiba following him. "I said…she wants chicken ramen with whip cream and cherries." At this Naruto turned around and looked hard at Kiba. "I swear man, that's what she wants" Kiba held his hands up defensively. "God, your kid is weird." Naruto commented.

"Oi, it's not _my _fault! Maybe it runs in the Hyuuga family!" Kiba said, feeling a bit insulted. Naruto gave a hard pointed look at him. Kiba sighed "Fine, fine, so it is probably my genes that make her eat weird food, but it's not like I can do anything about it!"

Naruto just sighed and checked his cabinets. "Ah…there you go" he gave Kiba two cups of chicken ramen. "I don't have any whip cream or cherries, sorry." Naruto said.

"Nah, that's okay. We got that at home. The store is closed so I couldn't buy any ramen." Naruto glared at him "If you'd just go to the market tomorrow, you wouldn't have to ask for _my _ramen every time!" Kiba held his hands out, again, in defence. "Don't you think I did that! She already ate them!" Kiba exclaimed. "Then she started eating ice cream with yoghurt and chocolate."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively "She'll get over those cravings. Now leave so I can get some sleep, please" Kiba nodded before walking to the door with the two cups of ramen. He opened the door and looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Thanks, I owe you one." Naruto grinned back and replied, "You owe me more then just one" Kiba grumbled good heartedly and closed the door after saying goodnight.

As soon as the door closed Naruto sighed and made his way to his bedroom where someone was waiting for him. _Please, don't let it be a dream, _Naruto pleaded to anyone who heard him, _please let him be there if I open the door._ He carefully opened the door and reluctantly looked inside. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw the dark figure standing by the window, looking at the moon. He finally had the chance to really look at Sasuke, to see what he was wearing. Which was a black baggy pants and a dark blue, Orochimaru-like shirt with a low v-cut. As for Naruto, he just wore his boxers.

Sasuke turned to him when he heard his outlet of breath, and rose a eyebrow. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Thought that maybe you were a dream…" he said, with a hint of a blush on his cheek. Sasuke looked amused "Dream often of me, do you?" The hint of a blush became a full redness. "N-no, w-why would you think t-that?" The fact that he looked at anything but Sasuke made it clear to the Uchiha that he _did_ dream about him. Sasuke smirked "Your face begged to differ…Na-ru-to"

Naruto broke out in a sweat. _Oh God, why does he have to say my name like that. Can't he see it's driving me nuts_. While being in his little mind, he didn't notice Sasuke walking over to him, till Sasuke put his hand on his cheek. "Naruto…" Naruto looked into those endless eyes and felt something break within him. Sasuke looked startled when he suddenly saw tears in the blonde's eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly. Naruto shook his head and buried his head in Sasuke's neck, while letting out his tears. "Shhh…it's okay." Sasuke really didn't know what to do. He didn't even know _why _Naruto was crying. "It's going to be okay."

Naruto looked up with tearstains on his face and smiled a little. "You really are here, aren't you? You're not a dream…" Sasuke chuckled a little. "Usuratonkachi ga…" he said lovingly "I told you before, didn't I? I'm not a dream…" Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's face to wipe the tears away and brush a few strands of hair out of the way. Naruto leaned forward to bring their lips together again, at which Sasuke responded instantly. Sasuke probed his tongue to Naruto's lips and Naruto opened his mouth and shyly touched the muscle with his own. Burying his hands in Sasuke's hair, Naruto brought his body closer to Sasuke's, who had his hands around his waist and moved it over his back, sending shudders to Naruto's body.

They broke apart and Naruto panted slightly, while Sasuke continued kissing Naruto's cheek, jaw and neck. Naruto moaned when Sasuke kissed and sucked on a peculiar spot. This, off course, made Sasuke smirk and do it again, while his hands roamed over Naruto's body. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt and he complied silently by lifting his arms, so Naruto could pull it off and toss it aside. Naruto immediately began kissing Sasuke's neck and collarbone.

Sasuke pushed him toward the bed till the back of Naruto's knees hit the bed and they both fell on the bed with a soft thump. Sasuke positioned himself between Naruto's legs and started kissing those wonderful lips again. Naruto could feel the obvious erection through the boxer and the pants and bucked his hips against Sasuke's. As soon as Naruto bucked against him, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and groaned to catch his breath. Sasuke could feel that Naruto was hard too and it made him grin inwardly.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's jaw, when he felt the Uchiha grinding his hips back and couldn't help but moan. "You like that?" Sasuke asked huskily. Naruto, not trusting his voice at the moment, just nodded and grinded his hips together with Sasuke. They kept grinding till Naruto could feel himself coming near his climax, when Sasuke stopped. "Not just yet…" Naruto just whimpered at the loss. Sasuke chuckled and brought his hands to Naruto's waistband of his boxers to pull the garment off.

When Naruto was completely naked in his sight he couldn't help but stare. Naruto, growing uncomfortable, complained. "Maa, stop staring. It's embarrassing!" Sasuke leaned over and gave a small peck. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Naruto blushed "I do not!"

Sasuke shook his head "Yes, you are…" he started kissing his shoulder "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He kissed towards his stomach and navel, which made Naruto gasp. When he kissed lower Naruto couldn't keep it in and moaned. Sasuke smiled and brushed his lips against Naruto's erection. "S-stop, tea…teasing…me.." Naruto managed to get out. Sasuke took his whole erection in his mouth and started sucking. Naruto arched his back and groaned at the touch. It wasn't long before Naruto came, and Sasuke drank every drop.

Naruto laid back, looked at Sasuke and pointed at him "You're still not naked. That's not fair…" The Uchiha grinned and took off his pants and boxers, which made Naruto blush at the sight in front of him. Sasuke was beautiful with his pale, smooth skin that you just want to touch. Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and put his hands at the side of his head. "Not tired already, are you?" he taunted. Naruto huffed "Off course not…" Sasuke smirked evilly "Good…" he leaned forward so he could whisper in his ear "…cause I'm not finished yet." With that he closed his hand around Naruto's erection and coated his hand a little with cum before going lower to Naruto's entrance.

Naruto gasped when he felt a finger in his entrance and started clenching his muscles at the uncomfortable feeling. Sasuke kissed his lips while going further inside "Shh, relax I promise I'll be gentle." Naruto gradually relaxed as Sasuke put in a second digit and a third al the while keeping Naruto's mind off of the feeling and pumped his erection in time with his finger's thrusts. Naruto bucked his hips and started panting. "Sasuke…" he started moaning.

Sasuke thought that Naruto was enough prepared and pulled his fingers out and put his erection at the entrance. He leaned forward so he could kiss Naruto. "Are you ready?" he inquired. Naruto nodded and Sasuke pushed the head in. Naruto grunted at the feeling but nodded for Sasuke to continue. When Sasuke filled Naruto he waited for Naruto to adjust to the feeling. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Naruto took a moment to catch his breath and looked into obsidian eyes. He smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I'm fine, move…" Sasuke nodded and started moving in Naruto. Naruto suddenly gasped when Sasuke hit a spot of muscles within him. _Found his spot,_ Sasuke thought gleefully, before pounding that spot over and over again making Naruto cry out and grab onto his shoulders, while bucking his hips with Sasuke's rhythm. Sasuke took Naruto's neglected erection and started pumping together with his thrusts. Al too soon Naruto came again, and a second later Sasuke came within Naruto marking him as his.

Sasuke laid down on Naruto and buried his head in the crook while Naruto strokes his hair absentmindedly. "Think we should clean up?" he asked his lover. Naruto yawned "Nah, we could shower in the morning." Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto smiled softly. "Sasuke?" he asked. "Hn" the older teen mumbled "I'm glad you came back." Sasuke put his head up and looked into clear, blue eyes. "So am I." and he gave Naruto a smile not a sneer or a smirk, but a nice, gentle smile. Naruto wished he could capture this moment, but he knew that this picture will always be with him, no matter what.

Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto to grab the blankets and cover them up. As soon as he laid down Naruto draped his arm across his waist and buried his face in his neck. Sasuke kissed his forehead before saying goodnight and falling in a dreamless sleep. Naruto falling right after.

Next morning found the boys sleeping peacefully next to each other, where they belonged. And even though Sasuke will go through a lot of problems to become trusted within the village again, he knows he can handle it. As long as his blond lover is there for him, that's all he needs and all he wants. No matter what hardship he has to go through, the thought of Naruto will keep him going…

So, what did you think? Was it any good?

I don't know if I should make it a multi-chapter story or not...please review and let me know how I did and if I should add chapters to it XD

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **What to do when Sasuke stands in your doorstep after almost five years? And poor Kiba with his wife..  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Yaoi (both male/male pairing), Lemon and maybe language  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru! (I love that pairing) and a tiny bit of KibaHinata  
So if you don't like shounen-ai don't read this story and don't flame because of it...!

Hello again XD  
Waaaah…I really didn't expect so many reviews XD you don't know how happy it makes me to see that people liked my story :D Thank you! –hugs everyone-

Even though some people told me that they liked the story the way it is, I decided to continue because more people told me too and I wanted to myself, just didn't know if it was good enough –blushes- but thank you anyway!

One of the reviewers, I think it was Solar Angel, told me I should get a editor…could someone please tell me what that exactly is? Because I have no idea…oh, and where do I find one?

Someone also asked me what usuratonkachi means…it means moron or moron of morons, so when Sasuke says "usuratonkachi ga", then it says "you moron". (At least that's what it says in the episodes…XD) Oh and "Teme" means "Bastard" for those who didn't know that. Sorry I didn't put it in sooner, guess I didn't realise…

Well, on with the story I guess…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he was aware of a body lying next to him but seeing as he lived alone his whole life and his mind was sleep fogged, he didn't really recall _why_ that body was lying there. So when he reached out to grab his kunai he remembered last night. Sasuke standing in his doorway, Iruka-sensei coming over and asking questions and off course Kiba and his wife's weird cravings. But the event that made Naruto smile and gloat was naturally their lovemaking. Naruto actually blushed as he remembered that.

That's the way Sasuke saw him when he opened his eyes. A goofy smile on his face and a blush covering his cheeks. Sasuke knew what he was thinking about and couldn't help but smirk. "Thinking about last night, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke inwardly smiled seeing Naruto blush even redder and trying to get out a sentence.

"N-no, off c-course no-not." Naruto grinned sheepishly "What makes you think that?" _Shit, _Naruto thought, _bad question._ Sasuke's smirk became wider. "Well, for starters. You had this goofy smile on your face. And last of all your face was red. Now if you put those two things together and the happening of last night, what do you get?" Naruto huffed "Doesn't necessarily mean that I _had_ to be thinking about that…" Sasuke smiled "No, it doesn't." Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "But I _was_ right, wasn't I?" Naruto grumbled something under his breath, making Sasuke smirk. "Sorry, what did you say?" Naruto punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Teme…stop teasing me!"

"But it fun teasing you…" Naruto looked at him weirdly. "You're a sadist, aren't you." Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ sadist. And it makes all the difference." And _that_ scored him points in Naruto's book again. Naruto, completely oblivious to Sasuke and his winning scores, smiled at him before scrunching up his face. "Ne Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him and almost broke out laughing at Naruto's troubled face. It was so cute, not that he would ever admit it off course. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto blushed a little. "My ass hurts, teme!" at this Sasuke couldn't control it anymore and broke out laughing. "Don't you laugh at me! It hurts, dammit!" Sasuke had tears running down his face of laughing and Naruto realised he never heard Sasuke laugh like this before. He actually never heard him laugh, only chuckling.

When the laughter stopped and Sasuke could catch his breath, he noticed Naruto's stare. "What?" Naruto smiled wide. "I actually heard you laugh." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "I've laughed before…" Naruto shook his head. "No, you chuckled before. You never laughed like this before." Naruto smile got even wider, if possible, knowing that he was the cause of it. _Even though it was because my ass hurts_, Naruto thought.

"Well, you have that effect on me. You always could make me smile…" Sasuke said. "…always made me feel again." The last part whispered.

Naruto smiled gently at him. "You always made it so I didn't alone anymore. That there was someone who cared." Sasuke looked up surprised. "But I always insulted you…" Naruto nodded "Yeah, but you didn't hate me the way others hated me, because you didn't care."

Sasuke nodded to show his understanding. "Do the others know about the fox?"

Naruto thought about it "Sakura found out on a mission when we were looking for you. Shikamaru probably knows too, seeing as he _is_ a genius even though he's lazy as hell. And the others might have suspicions but I never told them."

"So what happened while I was gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, after you left I went to train for two-and-a-half years with ero-sennin to control the Kyuubi's chakra and to prepare for Akatsuki, then I went back and everybody but me was chuunin. Shikamaru was even a chuunin examination official! But anyway, Sakura trained under Tsunade-no-baachan and has this humungous strength and is a medic nin. Kiba and Hinata started dating two years ago and married last year. Hinata is now six months pregnant and she's driving Kiba crazy with her cravings. That's why Kiba was here last night." Naruto explained. "Let's see…then there's Shikamaru and Temari who were working together and eventually became a couple. Konohamaru graduated and is doing missions with Moegi and Udon. Neji and TenTen were dating but broke up and decided to stay friends."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "I didn't know Hyuuga could date…" Naruto nodded. "Hinata was supposed to be the next leader of the Hyuuga clan but she gave the title to Neji. That way she could marry whoever she wanted and Neji could have his seal removed." Sasuke was surprised. "And the Hyuuga elders allowed that?"

"Well, there was a whole commotion in the branch but seeing as they already appointed Hinata as their leader, she could do whatever she wanted and she gave the title to Neji. But she's his adviser so she has some say in the whole leadership thing." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded his understanding. "But there's one thing that's been bothering me, though."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, after you left they said that Akatsuki would come in three years to attack Konoha and take me and Kyuubi. However, they never came and even now we haven't got a single clue as to where Akatsuki is. It's like they're in hide-out or vanished or something."

Sasuke thought about it and apprehension dawned him "Maybe they did…" at Naruto confused look he continued "Maybe they did vanish." Naruto got a sceptical look on his face. "No, hear me out." Sasuke asked and Naruto held himself quiet and listened. "What if Itachi killed them all. It wouldn't be the first for him."

"Yeah, that may be so, Sasuke. But _why_ would Itachi do that?"

Sasuke shrugged "How do I know. Itachi has always been a crazy fucker, so don't expect to understand his reasoning's."

Naruto nodded. "I also don't understand the whole 'killing orochimaru' part. Don't get me wrong, I would love to kill that asshole but why would Itachi kill him?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. The only to find out that part is to find Itachi, only he knows." Sasuke said "…and maybe Kabuto."

Naruto nodded "Kabuto is bound to know why Itachi killed Orochimaru." Naruto wanted to say something else but his stomach gave his opinion of the situation. Naruto blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I guess we need to eat breakfast first." Sasuke nodded. "Why don't we shower first?"

Seeing as they were still in bed, Naruto pulled the covers up a little and checked. "Yeah, we're a mess."

Sasuke got out of bed and searched for his and Naruto's clothes, seeing as Naruto was a little busy getting out of bed without hurting his ass in the process. When Naruto finally did managed to get up, he found out he couldn't even walk properly! "Teme! Next time you're the one who's on bottom!" He heard Sasuke laughing in the bathroom. "No way in hell, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied. "Besides you weren't complaining last night…" Naruto blushed a little and grumbled under his breath about sexy bastards who just have to be on top of everything, grades in school, during missions, just everything! That's how he limped to the bathroom. Grumbling under his breath. Sasuke just thought he was crazy and didn't comment.

So after taking a shower together, they both got dressed (Sasuke borrowed something from Naruto) and they made their way to Naruto's kitchen. Sasuke browsed through the cabinet when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before Naruto went to open the door.

As soon as Naruto opened the door a pink blur went passed him and headed for the kitchen. "I know you only eat ramen as breakfast but I thought you should eat something healthy once in a while…" Sakura was almost in the kitchen. "Sakura don't go in there!" Sakura looked at him weirdly before talking again and walking into the kitchen. "By the way, have you heard that Sasuke-kun might be in-" Naruto closed his eyes as a crash sounded throughout the apartment. That would've been the dish she had prepared. Naruto sighed before making his way to the kitchen. There he found Sasuke looking bored and Sakura in tears. "Err, yeah Sakura. I know Sasuke is back in the village." Naruto answered sheepishly. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy and Sasuke rolled his eyes, before turning around and started making breakfast.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke when he started making breakfast. "Sasuke..kun?" Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around. "Hn?" Sakura looked at Naruto demanding a explanation. Naruto began to sweat. _Damnit, why didn't I think of her sooner,_ Naruto thought, _she still likes Sasuke! Last night will surely be brought up…damnit all! _Naruto was brought out of his musing by Sasuke's voice. "Sakura?" Sakura turned to Sasuke "Yeah?"

"Are you staying for breakfast?"

Sakura looked as if she would pass out any moment. "I haven't seen you in five years and all you have to say to me is if I'm staying for breakfast!" Naruto could tell she was becoming pissed."What do you want me to say, Sakura? Nice to see you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically "Now _that_ would've been something, now wouldn't it?"  
Sakura looked as if she'd been hit, before recovering. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"  
"You mean here with Naruto or here in the village?"  
"Both actually."  
"That's none of your business." Sasuke replied easily.  
"Which one isn't?"  
"Both actually." Using Sakura's earlier sentence.  
Naruto keeping quiet the whole time, saw Sakura clench and unclench her hands. "Don't mock me, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke finally turned around and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. "I'm not mocking you, Sakura. Just what makes you think you have a right to know why I'm here…" Sasuke regarded her coolly and refrained from rolling his eyes as he saw tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I was-am your teammate and I thought that we were friends, Sasuke-kun."

"You never wanted to be my friend! You just wanted to make me your boyfriend so you could show the whole village how great you were, because you melted the heart of Uchiha Sasuke!"  
Tears were running down Sakura's face by the time Sasuke finished.

"Sasuke, that's enough."

"No! That's not enough, Naruto!" Sasuke had just began letting out his frustrations and he wasn't about to stop now! "Do you know how annoying it was to show up somewhere and there were girls clinging on you like a leech! I couldn't even walk five steps from my home before they already attached themselves to me! And she-" here he pointed to Sakura "-wasn't any better! The moment she could cling herself to me, she did." He turned his attention to Sakura again. "So don't give _me _that bullshit that you care! Save it for another sucker."

Sakura sniffed a couple of times. "You really hate me, do you?" Sasuke snorted. "Took you long enough to figure that out…"  
"Sasuke!"  
"What Naruto? I'm merely telling the truth!" Sasuke said "If she can't handle _that_ then she should leave."  
"Still. That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Sasuke looked at him saying he already knows the answer to that. Naruto sighed. _Great, just great. Team 7 is finally together and a fight breaks out…why does it have to happen to us?_ Naruto sighed again and wanted to say something but Sakura caught him to it.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said in a small voice. "I really am, Sasuke-kun. If I had known-"  
"You still would have done it." Sasuke interrupted.  
"Maybe so, but I would have tried not to." Sasuke really _did_ roll his eyes at that one.  
"Okay, maybe I wouldn't, but I'll leave you alone now, if that is what you want."

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look Sakura, I was frustrated and took it all out on you and that wasn't fair. I really like for you to be my friend." At sakura's happy face he added something more. "_Only_ my friend, do you understand? There could never be something between us, so stop trying to win me over, okay?"

Sakura smiled a little and nodded to show that she understood. Naruto let out a breath of relief that it was over before Sakura had to ruin it.  
"You don't like girls, do you?"Naruto bit his lip and looked anxiously at Sasuke. He, however, avoided Naruto's eyes. "No. No, I don't."  
Sakura nodded. "So you're gay?"  
"When you don't like girls it usually means that you're gay, yes." Sasuke explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.  
"I thought that maybe you were just asexual, but you're gay." Sasuke nodded again and Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto broke out in a sweat, again, and started fidgeting.  
"Did you know he was gay?" Sakura asked him.  
Naruto shook his head. "I found out last night." And despite his efforts he couldn't help but blush. Sakura noticed the blush and became suspicious. "He didn't violate you, did he?"  
"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "O-off course not." He laughed nervously. "Sasuke wouldn't do that."  
Sasuke had enough of this and decided to end this little chit-chat. "I didn't violate him, Sakura." Naruto paled. _I know there's 'but' at the end of the sentence_. "But.." Naruto paled even more. "I did fuck him, not that he was complaining." Sasuke ended with a smirk. Naruto thought he was gonna die.

Sakura laughed when she heard that. But when she saw that Sasuke was serious, she turned to Naruto. She gasped as she saw his face. He eyes were wide and despite the fact that his face was pale there was a little bit of red on his cheeks. "You…" she pointed from Sasuke to Naruto. "You're together?" Naruto avoided her eyes and looked down and Sasuke went back to cooking breakfast. "I still don't know if you're staying for breakfast." Sasuke asked the question that started everything. Sakura nodded weakly but since Sasuke couldn't see her she mumbled a 'sure'.

Naruto sat down heavily in the kitchen chair, before wincing. _My ass still hurts a bit, stupid Sasuke!_ "Naruto you okay?" Sakura saw him sit down and wince. He looked up and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, don't worry." And off course Sasuke has to add in his two cents. "His ass just hurts." The bastard actually laughed a little at that! Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto before she realised _why _his ass hurts. Even she couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Oh Sakura not you too!" Naruto pouted. "It's not funny!" This only made Sakura and Sasuke laugh more and before Naruto knew it he laughed with them.

It was only after breakfast when they were doing the dishes, that the dreaded question was brought up. "So what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before replying to Sakura. "I guess I'll go to the Hokage." Naruto and Sakura nodded. "And see what my punishment will be." Suddenly Sasuke was hugged by Sakura. "Err, Sakura?" Naruto asked

Sakura sniffed before pulling away. "I wasn't doing anything. It's just…" Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her to continue. "What if Sasuke has to go to jail! Or something like that…I just hugged him because it could've been the last time!"

Naruto went pale at her words. "Sasuke could go to jail?" Naruto asked and thought he would pass out soon if he didn't sit down. So he sat down at the same seat he sat in earlier when he was eating breakfast, while Sasuke replied. "You knew that that could have been an option, usuratonkachi."

"Yeah, that it could be an option! Not that you'll actually go to jail!"

"Maybe he doesn't have to." Sakura said. "He may also have a probation of a couple of months till they trust him again. Or he has to do shitty missions that nobody wants to do." Sakura reassured him _and_ herself. Sasuke shrugged "I don't care what I have to do as long as they don't take my life."

Naruto looked at him, then Sakura. "They would take his life, would they?"

Sakura saw the fear in his eyes and felt for him. He finally found someone he cared for and it's being threatened to take away from him. Sakura didn't care that it was with the man she had loved almost all her life, she can finally see that her fantasy of her and Sasuke is just that…a fantasy. Naruto is like a brother to her and if it means that he can have the one thing that she can't have then so be it. She would even go so far as to protect them from others.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sensei won't take his life if he turns himself in." Sakura said answering his question. Naruto nodded. "But what are we going to do now?" he directed his question to Sasuke, who shrugged saying he didn't know.

"Look guys, I gotta go. I need to train with Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said as she headed for the door, both Naruto and Sasuke following her out of the kitchen. "If you guys come to Tsunade…I'll guess I'll see you then, if not…" Sakura didn't finish her sentence but smiled reassuringly, before opening the door and almost walking into Iruka who was about to knock on the door.

"Oh Naruto.." Iruka said as he looked up "I was just about…" and he saw Sakura standing in front of him and behind her a frozen Naruto and a stiff Sasuke. "Oh dear.."

Sakura looked from Iruka to the two boys standing there to her watch on her wrist. "I really need to go or else I'll be late. Nice to see you again, Iruka-sensei." Iruka just smiled at her and turned to Naruto and Sasuke as soon as she left.

Naruto sheepishly lifted his hand to wave but Sasuke cut it off. "Are you here to take me in?" He asked in a emotionless voice. "Do they know I'm here?"

Iruka shook his head. "No. Only I and Kakashi know you're here. We didn't tell anyone else."

Naruto stared disbelievingly at him. "You knew he was here!" at Iruka's nod he continued "Then why did you come here last night?" Naruto asked before he remembered something Iruka told him last night.

_I just wanted to make sure of something._

"You knew Sasuke was here when you came here, didn't you?" Naruto said accusingly "That's why you said you wanted to make sure of something! You wanted to make sure Sasuke was here."

Iruka came in, seeing as Naruto completely forgot to invite him, and closed the door. "Now, Naruto. I didn't want to deceive you, but I _had_ to come to you and pretend I didn't know anything." Iruka said. "The hunter-nin doesn't trust me when it comes to you, so I had to pretend. I didn't want to hurt you or anything."

Naruto nodded understandingly "Why don't they trust you?" Iruka scowled, at least as far as Iruka _could_ scowl. "Because I'm too close to you and I don't have an objective opinion when you're involved, according to them."

Naruto gaped at him. "What does Tsunade-baachan say about that?"

Iruka shrugged. "She told them that she trusted me hundred percent and that that is more then enough reason for them to trust me too." Naruto grinned before it faltered. "Then they didn't listen to her and they followed you anyway…" Naruto scowled. "I hate those hunter-nin."

"Now Naruto, don't say that." Iruka reprimanded him. Naruto pouted as Sasuke finally spoke up. "So what are you doing here?" he asked Iruka.

"I'm here because sooner or later the ANBU will be here…" Sasuke nodded and moved towards the door. "Eh? Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Going to the Hokage before the ANBU show up and start accusing you of conspiracy with me or something." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "You're going now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Might as well. I have to go there some day." Naruto nodded reluctantly "Wait a minute. I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke raised his eyebrows "You're going with me?"

Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy. "Off course I'll go with you!" Turning back to the bathroom mumbling under his breath, he made Sasuke think _again_ he was crazy.

Iruka left to see Kakashi when Naruto and Sasuke left to see the Hokage. While jumping from one rooftop to another Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke, and after the tenth time Sasuke had enough of it and stopped. Naruto stopped at the next rooftop and turned to Sasuke. "Why'd you stop?"

Sasuke jumped on his rooftop to stand in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Naruto blushed "Did you think I didn't see?" Naruto avoided his eyes and kept looking down. "What if I'd never see you again after this?" Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes. "What if I won't be able to touch you again?" he grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Or hold your hand?" Sasuke placed his other hand on Naruto's cheek and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I won't let them, Naruto." Sasuke reassured him. "Do you really think I waited so long for you, to let them take you away from me so easily?" Naruto smiled a watery smile and leaned in to kiss him again. They pulled back when they felt the ANBU approaching. "Come on.." Sasuke said and still held Naruto's hand while jumping from rooftops.

When they finally reached the Hokage Office Building Naruto felt his hand being squeezed tighter, showing him that Sasuke was as nervous as him only he hid it better than Naruto. They walked up the stairs and stood still again in front of the door leading to Tsunade's office. Sasuke turned to Naruto "Ready…?" Naruto looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I should ask you that question." Naruto retorted. "So…we're going in?" Naruto asked him. He nodded and Naruto knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds, what looked like minutes for both Naruto as well as Sasuke, the Hokage called them in. They took a deep breath and Naruto kissed again quick before opening the door.

As Naruto walked in he felt Sasuke take his hand again, as he had let go earlier when they were standing outside the office. Tsunade looked up when they approached the desk and she had to use every ounce of her self-control not to freak out on them. Not only was Uchiha Sasuke here on his own free will, he was also holding hands with none other than Naruto! She grinned inwardly, she so won that bet with the others! On the outside she appeared calm bun on the inside she was gloating. Finally she'd won a bet…

She cleared her throat. "Well, look who came back." She grinned at them "Without force even…or did Naruto do something?" her grin became wider when Naruto blushed and Sasuke avoided her eyes, though still keeping his posture. "Right…soooooo, I guess I'll have to call off the ANBU, who were looking for you." Naruto smiled gratefully and nodded. "Shizune." The short, black haired woman who was standing at the back of the room all this time, nodded and left to inform the ANBU captains.

Tsunade turned back to Sasuke and Naruto and sighed. "I haven't had the chance to talk to the elders yet, so I don't know what to do with you Sasuke." She said honestly. Sasuke nodded understandingly. "So? What now?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know…I have to arrange a meeting with them and until then I can't have Sasuke leave the village or do something to jeopardize this village." she looked at Naruto. "No matter _how_ you look at it, Naruto, he _is_ a traitor in the eyes of the elders. And to tell you the truth I'm not too pleased with him either." Naruto looked down at his feet before turning his gaze back to the Godaime. "What do you think the elders will do to him?" he asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. "They will most likely test him to see where his loyalty lies. And if he passed that, he'll most likely have to do crappy missions for a few months before he can become a Leaf ninja again." Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded. "Does he have to do the Genin exam again?" Tsunade shook his head. "No, but if he wants to be a chuunin and higher he'll have to wait till he cleared his name."

Sasuke, who had been silent throughout the conversation, finally spoke up. "The elders will take it easy on me to bring the Uchiha clan back to Konoha, won't they?" he scowled.

"There's a chance that they do that, yes. But isn't that better for you?" Tsunade asked, raising a eyebrow. Sasuke huffed. "No! Cause that means that I'll owe them and I can give a couple of things they'll want in exchange of my freedom." Sasuke said. "For one, they'll want the Uchiha clan revived which I have, in fact, no intentions of reviving or _could_ even revive seeing my sexual preference,…" he held up his and Naruto's joined hands "… which comes to the second one. They would want me to break up with Naruto or even threaten Naruto." Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. "I won't let them hurt Naruto… ."

Tsunade inwardly smiled, seeing that Naruto finally found someone even if it was the same gender. "Don't worry Sasuke. I won't let them hurt Naruto either." Naruto smiled happily, knowing he had people who cared. "However, I can't be hold responsible for the actions the elders take. It's there affair and even the Hokage can't interfere even if I wanted to. It's been like that before you were born."

"Guess that's another thing I have to change once I become Hokage." Naruto grinned his fox-grin at them. Tsunade shook her head but didn't comment on it. "Anyways about Sasuke." Tsunade said seriously. "He will have to be hold under surveillance until I and the elders know what to do with you." She looked at their joined hands. "Naruto." Naruto looked at her expectantly "You are to be with him all times, you understand? You can't let him out of your sight once…" She smiled when she saw Sasuke smirking at Naruto, which made him blush knowing _why _he was smirking. Tsunade nodded at them. "You are dismissed." They bowed respectfully, at least Sasuke was. Naruto just gave a quick bow and already turned to walk away with Sasuke in tow. Shizune came in and saw them walk away before turning to Tsunade, who had her hand on her forehead. "Shizune, please arrange a meeting with the elders as soon as possible." Shizune nodded and left, leaving a tired Hokage alone in her office.

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto were outside, Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. "I can't believe you'll get off the hook that easily!" he said happily and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke smirked at him "Especially since _you_'re not to let me out of sight." Naruto grinned before his stomach grumbled. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Guess it's time for lunch, ne?" Sasuke kissed him on the lips before dragging him to Ichiraku's. "Hey! Where are we going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "You wanted to eat, right? So where do you think were going?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto smiled. "Are we going to Ichiraku's?" he asked hopefully. "You_ are_ hungry usuratonkachi." Was the reply and Naruto silently cheered. _Were going to Ichiraku's…yaaaay!_, Naruto thought.

They soon arrived at the ramen stand and as they entered Naruto gasped at what he saw…

* * *

Muhahahaha I made a cliffhanger… 

I hope you all like it…personally I thought that the first chapter was better but who am I …next time you'll get more KibaHinata and the others so don't worry...Anyway I wanted to thank everyone again for their reviews and hopefully you'll review again! XD  
See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** What to do when Sasuke stands in your doorstep after almost five years? And poor Kiba with his wife..  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, Yaoi (both male/male pairing), Lemon and maybe language   
**Pairing:** SasuNaru! (I love that pairing) and a tiny bit of KibaHinata  
So if you don't like shounen-ai don't read this story and don't flame because of it...!

**Author's note:** Heey! Thank you for the people who reviewed again, you make me happy inside! XD To make things clear to the reviewers I don't like Sakura, maybe I like her more when she isn't whining and is actually doing something and I don't mean being a nuisance to Naruto and Sasuke but actually helping them fight enemies or something…She's different in the manga that's why I try to make her as tolerable as I can.

Anyway already chapter three! Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy and I also have a cold on top of it, so sorry again, but here's the chapter finally so let's get down to business and read the chapter! XD

Oh...and I wanted to thank YoaiWriter2500 for being my beta, thank you! XP

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They soon arrived at the ramen stand and as they entered Naruto gasped at what he saw…  
"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "When did you arrive?"  
Gaara had turned around when he heard his name being called and smiled lightly at Naruto but frowned when he saw Sasuke behind him. "I came here this morning. I see the Uchiha is back." Gaara said dryly. Sasuke glared while Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. "Are you here for Kage business?"

Gaara nodded. "Actually I am. And I wanted to see how everyone was doing." Naruto grinned mischievously. "I know who you wanted to see…" Gaara immediately began to blush and coughed in his hand. "Right…well I gotta go see the Godaime. I talk to you later." Naruto nodded "Sure, I'll see you later."

When Gaara left Naruto noticed Sasuke's stare. Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "He's not killing everybody anymore. Gaara even has a love interest." Sasuke eyebrows shot up. "It's true. Too bad he doesn't feel the same." Naruto said a bit sad while Sasuke frowned, thinking the fact the fact over that Gaara was gay.  
"Who doesn't feel the same?"  
Naruto jumped at the voice and quickly turned around. He nervously scratched the back of his head and grinned. "I just saw Gaara-san." Lee said to Naruto and leaned forward a bit. "Is something wrong with him?"  
Naruto laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" Lee frowned in thought and then spoke to him. "Well, his face is always red when I see him…"

Sasuke put two and two together and figured that Gaara must be attracted to Lee. He looked Lee over and couldn't really understand why Gaara, of all people, would choose him. But then again, he mused as he looked over at Naruto, who would have thought that me and him would end up together. Sasuke saw Naruto nervously scratch the back of his head and looked helplessly to him. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. "Naruto, why don't we go eat now?"

Naruto smiled gratefully at him before turning back to Lee. "We'll talk about it another time."  
Lee nodded and ordered his takeout. "Aren't you going to eat here?" Naruto asked interestedly and pointedly ignored Sasuke, who shot him a look.  
Lee shook his head, completely oblivious to Sasuke's look or even the fact that Sasuke is back in Konoha. Now that he thought about it, why isn't anyone surprised that he came back? Did they think he was on a mission of some sort…? Lee couldn't possibly know that he was back unless he talked to Sakura, but she always goes straight to Tsunade-no baachan, he mused and snorted in his mind, this is Sasuke we're talking about. Of course people will know when he's back. The bastard even has his own fanclub, in fact I'm surprised they haven't attacked him yet… he snickered a little in his mind at the mental picture.

"..ruto?"   
"Naruto!"

He shook himself of his thought when he heard his name being screamed very close to his ear. He glared at the person who did it, but he just looked annoyed. "Geez usuratonkachi, I've been calling your name about ten times. What were you thinking about?" Naruto grinned a little and decided to keep that part private. He shrugged "Why wasn't Lee surprised when he saw you?" Sasuke looked pensive for a moment "I don't know. Maybe he'd run into Sakura or Gaara and one of them talked, or maybe he already saw me. I don't know." He said again and shrugged in the fashion saying he wasn't interested in that, nor could he care less.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Lee was gone. "Where did fuzzy-brows go to?"  
Sasuke looked at him weirdly before replying he left as soon as he got his take out. Naruto nodded and wondered how long he had been thinking. He shrugged it off when he saw a bowl of miso ramen being placed in front of him. "You ordered for me?" Naruto asked surprised.

Sasuke nodded. "You weren't answering my calls so I figured to just get you what you always had when we were twelve." He shrugged "No big deal." But Naruto smiled nonetheless. Not only did he remember what I ate when we were twelve but he ordered for me. Normally he would have let me sit there and wait for me to come back to senses while he ate…guess he really did change over the past years.

They ate there lunches in a comfortable silence till they were done eating, and it wasn't until they were walking in the park that they spoke again. "So what time does the hag expect you?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Don't know, she didn't say a particular time so I'm guessing somewhere in the morning." Naruto nodded "Maybe somewhere around nine o'clock." Sasuke suggested. "So, after breakfast then?" Naruto asked and Sasuke agreed.

They soon came to the dock where Sasuke came with his father to show him the fire technique, Goukakyuu no jutsu, and where he and Naruto met each other and felt like they weren't alone anymore. "Ne Sasuke, wanna go down there?" Naruto asked him with a smile. Sasuke smiled back a little and nodded. "Sure."

They sat down at the end of the dock and looked out at the lake in front of them. Sasuke remembered when his father had showed him the technique and how he wanted to make his dad proud. He quickly squashed every thought about his father or family.

"It's peaceful here, isn't it?" Naruto asked him after a while. Sasuke just nodded. "You know…" Naruto went on "…when you were…away, I used to come here when I was feeling down and remembered that I had someone who I had to fight for." Naruto confessed and smiled gently at Sasuke, who was a bit dumbfounded by Naruto's admission. But Sasuke smiled softly back at him and grabbed his hand to intertwine their fingers. Naruto's eyes widened at first at the surprise that Sasuke was actually holding his hand, but then he smiled again and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. Sasuke never protested.

After they sat there like that, Naruto shot up, scaring Sasuke, and grinned at him. "Let's go swimming." Naruto beamed at him. "Why?" Sasuke asked him warily. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's suspicions. "Because…I want to swim with you." And he looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, which he knew, Sasuke couldn't resist. Sasuke sighed "Fine." He was about to stand up but stopped. "And in what were you planning to swim in?"

He raised a brow up when Naruto smiled beam fully at him. "In my boxers off course!"  
"Good." Sasuke answered. "For a minute there I thought you would actually say we should swim naked." Naruto looked at him secretively before standing up and undressing himself. Sasuke, suddenly reluctant, followed his lead and stripped down to his boxers. As soon as Naruto had his clothes off, he jumped in the water, making Sasuke wet in the process.

When Naruto came up, he was met with a glare from the wet Uchiha, and he laughed sheepishly. "Not my fault?" he offered, before Sasuke dived in the water and came at Naruto. Naruto quickly swam away from the dark spot in the water and saw Sasuke coming up for a breath. Sasuke smirked at him before splashing water in his face and diving back under. Naruto, who didn't see him dive under because of the water in his face, looked around the lake trying to find the bastard.

When Sasuke still didn't come up after a half a minute Naruto became worried. "Sasuke?" he looked around but didn't catch a sign from the Uchiha. "Sasuke!" Naruto became more worried by the second. After a minute Sasuke still didn't show up and Naruto got tears in his eyes. What if…what if… "Sasu-" he was cut off, when he felt a hand close around his ankle and pull him under the water. When he came up he saw Sasuke's smirking face and Naruto hit him on the shoulder. "You fucking bastard!" Sasuke stopped smirking when he saw that Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Hey, it was just a joke." Sasuke explained. "I didn't pull too hard, did I?" Naruto hit him again on the shoulder and yelled at him. "It isn't about that, you bastard!"  
Sasuke was confused and showed it in his face. "Then what is it about?"   
Naruto looked down. "Naruto?" he heard Naruto sniff and he swam over to him. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly. Naruto sniffed again "I'm not crying." He mumbled weakly.  
Sasuke snorted and raised Naruto's chin up. He pointed to Naruto's tears on his face. "Then what are those?" he asked smugly. Naruto jerked his head away from his hand and turned to swim away from him.

Sasuke watched helplessly seeing Naruto swim away from him. "Naruto! Tell me!" he got no response. "Damnit, usuratonkachi! I'm sorry! Okay? Is that what you want? I'm sorry for pulling you under water, it wasn't funny." Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't upset about that little stunt but it was the only way to get Naruto to talk. And he knew that it worked when he saw Naruto turn angrily back at him. "I told you! It isn't about that stunt you pulled!" Naruto yelled at him. "Then what is it?" Sasuke yelled back at him.

"I thought you left me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You thought…" Sasuke suddenly felt guilty, and it wasn't a feeling he liked. "Naruto…"  
"Forget it Sasuke." Naruto said when he turned around again to get back to the dock. He stopped again, however, when he felt arms around his waist and a head on his shoulders. "I'm sorry for making you think that." Sasuke whispered to him. "But I already told you, I'm not leaving you anymore." He heard Naruto sniff again and he turned Naruto around to look him in the face. He brought his hand up to wipe the tears from his face. "I wouldn't leave you now that I finally have you, Naruto." He said gently. Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry for thinking that you'd leave, it's just…" he was silenced because Sasuke kissed him softly on the lips. "I know. You don't have to explain, because I know." Naruto smiled at him before kissing him.

Sasuke pulled him more to him while bringing his tongue in Naruto's mouth, who gladly opened. Naruto brought his hand across Sasuke's chest, making him shiver slightly. Then he proceeded to bring his hands to his soft, black hair and pulled his head closer to him, making the kiss deeper. Sasuke moaned and one hand travelled to Naruto's ass while the other stayed around his waist to keep him close. Naruto became more and more aroused and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, who in turn was beginning to grind against Naruto. Naruto moaned and broke the kiss, to plant kisses on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke moaned and swam them both against the pillar of the dock for more support. As soon as Naruto felt his back against the pillar he grinded, again, against Sasuke. Sasuke panted, while making a rhythm grinding their erections together, and sucked on Naruto's earlobe, making Naruto moan even more. "Sasuke…" Sasuke thought he was going to lose it. "Sasuke…we…shouldn't…be doing this…in the…water." Naruto panted out. Sasuke grunted "Do you...want me…to stop?" he asked, while keeping the rhythm. Naruto shook his head and moaned again for emphasis. Sasuke smirked and felt the familiar feeling rising in his stomach. "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned while coming and clutching Sasuke. Sasuke too, moaned and felt the orgasm wash over his body. They held on to each other for a few minutes till Naruto kissed his cheek.

"I think we should get out of the water." Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded and swam a bit back so that Naruto was free to move, since he was pressed up against the pillar. Naruto released the hold on Sasuke's waist with his legs and together they climbed back on the dock, where their clothes lay. "I think we should go home so we can clean and dry ourselves off." Sasuke nodded and picked up his clothes, while Naruto did the same. "You van bunshin, right?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto huffed "Off course, I can bunshin."   
Sasuke smirked at him. "First one there." And he poofed away, leaving an angry Naruto behind. "You bastard! That's cheating!" he yelled and disappeared also.

* * *

At another part of Konoha, the elders were discussing the Uchiha's return.  
"So we both agree on that part of the plan?" an old man with dark glasses asked.  
"Off course I agree with that." The woman exclaimed. "It's very unbecoming of a Hokage to prioritize the Jinchuuriki and especially before an Uchiha."  
The older man nodded. "And I believe we have a shot at getting the Uchiha clan revived?" the woman shook her shoulders. "As far as we know, Uchiha Sasuke never gave an interest into the girls here in Konoha."  
"But that might change, seeing as he got his revenge, if that's the reason of his return." The man commented.  
"Surely you don't think he came back to spy for Orochimaru?"  
The old man sighed. "Right now we need to be careful around the Godaime. Because of that Jinchuuriki she's becoming protective of the Uchiha, and we don't need that." The woman nodded. "The Uchiha and the Uzumaki brat seems to be pretty close."  
"Exactly." The binocular man said. "And because of this the Godaime can't make a objective decision."  
The older woman thought about it. "I'll send someone to find out how close those two exactly are. We don't need any interference."   
The old man nodded his agreement and they began filing out their plan.

* * *

Naruto arrived in his living room only to be knocked back on the ground by none other than Sasuke. Sasuke straddled Naruto and he angrily looked up Sasuke's smirking face. "I won." The Uchiha said. "So…what is my prize?" he asked suggestively. Naruto flushed before yelling at him. "You cheated!" Naruto exclaimed "You didn't even gave me a chance to-" he was, once again, broken off by Sasuke who was kissing him. However, that didn't stop Naruto from mumbling against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled back and glared at Naruto. "Shut up." Before returning to his lips again. Naruto indeed did shut up, but not before biting Sasuke's lip. Sasuke angrily pulled back again. "Ouch!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What was that for?" he asked while sucking on his sore bottom lip. Naruto huffed "That's for cheating."

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't cheat. You just weren't fast enough." That really didn't help Naruto's mood. Naruto glared at him. "You really are a bastard, you know that?"  
Sasuke smiled a little. "I try to be." Naruto laughed reluctantly and let out a sigh. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"  
Sasuke again smirked. "Because it's me we're talking about."  
Naruto looked at him oddly. "You're arrogance knows no limit." Sasuke just shrugged uninterestedly. "And yet, here you are with me." He said jokingly.  
Naruto grumbled "Don't push your luck." Naruto said angrily, although he smiled while he said that. "Now get off me, bastard, so we can get a shower and dry ourselves." Sasuke smiled and kissed him quick on the lips before standing up. He held out a hand to Naruto, who took it and thanked him. "Am I now in your good graces again?" Sasuke asked kind of childishly to Naruto. Naruto looked at him a second before replying, "You never were in my good graces, Sasuke." Naruto grinned as Sasuke's face fell and he dramatically put his hand on his heart. "Your words hurt me, usuratonkachi." Naruto gave him a look before walking to the bathroom, expecting Sasuke to follow. Sasuke stood there smirking at him secretively, before following him.

When Sasuke came into the bathroom, Naruto was already turning on the shower. Sasuke hugged him from behind. "I'm more in the mood for a nice, hot bath." Sasuke said seductively in his ear. Naruto blushed a heavy red. "Why is that?" he asked. Sasuke grinned "Well, for starters lying down is so much more comfortable than standing."  
Naruto blushed a little but turned on the tap anyway. "Happy?" Sasuke nodded. "Very."

They stood there waiting for the bath to fill, when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Sasuke walked into the living room where the phone was and picked it up. "Uzumaki residence."  
"Who is this?" the person on the other end asked.  
"I could ask you the same question." Sasuke answered.  
"Uchiha." The person sounded surprised.  
"Yeah?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Only you would talk like that to someone on the phone." The still anonymous person said. "Can I talk to Naruto?" And as an afterthought "Please."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was about to call Naruto when the blond already came to him. He handed the phone wordlessly and Naruto brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

Sasuke didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he returned to the bathroom to make sure the bath-tub doesn't flood. He put in the bath salts and turned off the tap when it was full enough. He went to where Naruto was and beckoned to him that the bath was ready. Naruto held out his hand, saying he'd be done in a minute. "If he doesn't want to then it's not my fault!" he yelled to the person on the line. "…No…off course not!...what did you say?" Naruto suddenly became deadly quiet and he lowered his head to hide his eyes. "I don't give a fuck who you are but if you ever, and I mean ever, talk to me or about him that way, I'll personally make sure your death is as painful as it can get." Naruto said in a low voice. "Now goodbye."

Sasuke watched Naruto hang up the phone and trying to walk past him, his head still lowered, but Sasuke caught his arm before he could walk away. "Let go of my arm." Naruto hissed at him. "No." Sasuke replied. "Who was that and what did that person say?"  
"It doesn't matter. Now let me go." Naruto was still so quiet, not his loud self.  
"Damnit, Naruto!" Sasuke jerked Naruto to look at him, but Naruto refused to meet his gaze. "Look at me!" but Naruto refused. "Why can't you tell me?" Sasuke asked more calmer, softer. But Naruto still didn't answer, instead jerked his arm out of Sasuke's grip and began walking away. "I'm not in the mood to take a bath. You take one alone." He said to Sasuke.  
Sasuke was quiet for a while before stating in a quiet, low voice. "Is this how it will always be?" Naruto stopped and looked confusedly over his shoulder. "Every time something's bothering you, I have to force it out of you or you won't tell me at all." Sasuke explained. "If we want to be in a relationship, Naruto, your gonna have to trust me and talk to me about your problems. I'll help you."  
Naruto shook his head. "I just need to sort out a few things for myself, before I can tell you. You just gonna have to trust me that I'll tell you when I'm ready." He smiled weakly at Sasuke before going into his bedroom. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand trough his hair before walking over to the bathroom to still take that bath he wanted.

Naruto quickly changed out of his nearly dry boxer and put on a clean one and some clothes, before walking to the living room to see Sasuke gone. He heard noise in the bathroom so he figured Sasuke was taking a bath. He quickly scribbled a note, put it on the refrigerator and then left.

Sasuke got out of the bath and dried himself off and put the towel around his waist, before walking out of the bathroom and looked across the hall to see if Naruto is in the living room. He didn't see and hear him, though. He shrugged and went to Naruto's bedroom to put on some clothes. After he was done he went to the kitchen and checked the wall clock. 18:47. Sasuke was pretty hungry so he went to the refrigerator and searched for some food. His quest was a failure. Naruto didn't have any food in his fridge, which meant he had to eat ramen. Sasuke closed the door gloomily and noticed the note that came off from the force of the impact. He picked it up and his eyes scanned it.

Dear Teme,

When you read this note you already notice I'm not here. I know, I know. I'm supposed to keep you in my sight at all times, but I trust you to stay inside the house. And don't worry this is not a goodbye note. It's just a note to inform you I'm away and I'll be back soon…so don't worry.  
Anyways, if you're hungry…your gonna have to eat ramen, cause I don't have anything in the house. I promise we'll go shopping tomorrow so you can eat whatever you want to eat, okay? I'll be back soon.

Naruto.   
Che, Sasuke thought, usuratonkachi. You better let me eat what I want to eat tomorrow if I have to eat ramen. Sasuke crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage can. He sighed and opened the cabinet where he knew ramen was stocked. He let the water boil before placing it in the cup and waited for three minutes before he dejectedly began eating. When he was finished he threw it also in the garbage can and walked to the living room.

This place is awfully quiet without the dobe here, Sasuke thought and sat down in the couch. He decided to watch some television and wait for the blonde to show up. However, it wasn't until he heard a noise that he realized he fell asleep. He heard Naruto close the door quietly and Sasuke wondered what time it was, but he was too tired to open his eyes.

Naruto quietly walked through the living room to find a sleeping Sasuke on the couch. He smiled gently at him before kneeling beside him. There were a few strands of hair across his face and Naruto brushed them aside. Sasuke stirred a little and Naruto held his breath. "Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled. "I'm home." Naruto whispered to him.  
Sasuke smiled, still in his sleeping state. "Welcome home." Naruto grinned at him. "Don't you want to wake up and sleep in the bed." Naruto asked him.  
Sasuke stirred again. "Don't wanna. Too tired." He mumbled and Naruto laughed quietly. Naruto went to his bedroom to put on his pyjama's, took his blanket and walked back to the living room where Sasuke was still sleeping. The couch is big enough for both of us, Naruto decided and he gently lay himself half on top of Sasuke, half on the couch and put the blanket on them both, before snuggling into Sasuke's warm chest. "Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled. "Shhh, just go back to sleep." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded and put his arms around Naruto, to hold him against him. Naruto chuckled at the gesture. "I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. Don't worry." Naruto whispered and as if Sasuke heard him, he smiled in his sleep and loosened his grip a little. Naruto kissed his cheek softly before laying his head on his shoulder and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"Did you find someone?" an old man asked.  
The woman nodded. "I certainly did. He was willing enough to spy on them and bring out a report every day."  
"Good." The man said. "We'll have the Uchiha trailed after our talk with him." The woman nodded. "That won't be a problem for him."   
"By the way, did you have your talk with the Jinchuuriki?" the woman asked the binocular man, who nodded. "Yes. And I must say he has some foul mouth. Not at all appropriate to hang around someone like Uchiha Sasuke."  
"What did you say to him?" the woman asked.  
"Nothing special. Just made sure he'll get doubts if he has feelings for Sasuke."  
The woman was surprised. "You really think they have a relationship?"   
"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm not waiting to find out, so I made sure that Uzumaki won't begin one with him."  
"That doesn't matter." The old woman said. "If Sasuke is gay, it doesn't matter if Uzumaki wants a relationship with him. Sasuke wouldn't revive his clan, because he isn't interested in women, not because that brat wants a relationship with him."  
The man nodded. "That's true." He thought about it for awhile. "We'll just make sure that Sasuke won't be interested in any man if he is gay."  
"If he is gay?" the old woman exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure he is now that I think about it. Haven't you noticed the way he acts around women?"  
"That doesn't matter. We'll just have to make him restart his clan, regardless if he's gay or not." The old man snapped.  
"What about the Jinchuuriki?"  
"What about him?" the old man asked confused.  
"He has a demon inside of him and he has this godforsaken technique, where he can transform into a woman." The woman explained and the man started to pick up what she was trying to say. "Maybe it wasn't so bad as we thought." And the man smiled wickedly. "Exactly." The woman nodded "Not so bad at all."

* * *

Soo, the elders have a plan…wonder what it'll be.  
Hope you liked this chapter. So review, please! XD 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **What to do when Sasuke stands in your doorstep after almost five years? Read to find out what they'll have to go through to start a life together.  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Yaoi (both male/male pairing), Lemon and maybe language  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru! (I love that pairing) and a tiny bit of KibaHinata  
So if you don't like shounen-ai don't read this story and don't flame because of it...!

**Author's note:** The fourth chapter already…I hope I didn't let you wait too long.  
The last chapter didn't happen much but I promise that will all change –evil smile- so as to not procrastinate any longer, here's the chapter XP

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"_**Hello?"**_  
"_**Is this Uzumaki Naruto?"**_  
"_**Yeah, how may I help you?"**_  
"_**This is Hashiro Seki speaking." Naruto frowned. **What does the elder want with me?_  
"_**I understand that that was Uchiha Sasuke on the line?"  
Naruto nodded, but then realized the person didn't see it. "Yes, why?"**_  
"_**We are under the impression that your relationship with the Uchiha goes beyond that of friendship." The old man spoke. "Are we right?"**_  
"_**What makes you say that?" Naruto asked nervously. **How do they know?_  
"_**Let's just say it's obvious," he said in a condescending tone. "But you do realize that their will be problems when you are together?"  
Naruto frowned and bit his lip worriedly. "What kind of problems?"**_  
"_**Well, for starters how will Uchiha revive his clan with a boy? It is his dream to revive it, isn't it?" the elderly said "And with you there, he won't be able to. The villagers want to see the life in the Uchiha compound again. So as long as you're in the picture he doesn't want to revive it."**_

_**At some point Naruto saw Sasuke walk in the room and beckoning for him that the bath was ready, Naruto gave him a hand gesture telling him he'd be done soon.**_  
"_**If he doesn't want to then it's not my fault!" Naruto yelled against the telephone.  
The man on the other line laughed humourlessly. "Off course it's not your fault. But you are the cause of it. Are you or are you not blocking Sasuke's chance of having children?"**_  
"_**No," Naruto said and wanted to say more but the man interrupted.**_  
"_**Off course you are," the old man insisted. "Do you want Sasuke to live with you and regret that he couldn't live out his dream, that he couldn't have children?"**_

"_**Off course not!"**_

"_**Well, then. Say goodbye to him. Be smart for once and let him go, he doesn't need a demon child. He had enough demons on his own."**_  
"_**What did you say?" Naruto said in a low voice and lowered his head, so Sasuke couldn't see how his eyes were starting to get red.  
He could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "I think you heard what I said." He spoke with disgust. "I don't need you the dirty the Uchiha anymore. God knows, what he did when he was with Orochimaru."  
Naruto had enough of it. **Nobody talks to Sasuke and me that way! **"**_**I don't give a fuck who you are but if you ever, and I mean ever, talk to me or about him that way, I'll personally make sure your death is as painful as it can get." Naruto said in a low voice. "Now goodbye."**

Even though Naruto knew he shouldn't have provoked the man by cursing and yelling at him, he couldn't help it. His anger got the best of him, and he just hoped that that old man doesn't take it out on Sasuke tomorrow. Naruto walked as fast as he could with the phone call ringing in his head. He just had to get out of there. He had to think, without Sasuke being there.

Thinking of Sasuke made his chest hurt in a way he couldn't describe._ Would he really regret it if we are together,_ Naruto thought miserably _maybe he does want his clan revived. But then why would he come to me, if he knew that we couldn't have children? Was he planning on leaving me after a few years to have children? No! Sasuke isn't like that. He would've said so from the beginning. That's the way Sasuke is, he's straightforward and doesn't circle around things._

But Naruto still couldn't help but feel helpless. _Damn that advisor for saying those things! But, _Naruto thought, _if he hadn't have said anything, would the questions still be there? In my subconsciousness? Would I have doubts if he's happy, every time we see a couple with a child?_ Naruto shook his head_. Stop thinking about it!_

Naruto looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was near the academy. That also meant he was near Iruka's house. He walked a little faster and soon arrived at his place. He knocked a few times, hoping that he was in.

A few minutes later the door opened and Naruto saw Kakashi stand in the doorway. "Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sasuke right now?" Naruto ignored the question. "Is Iruka-sensei in?" he asked but at that moment Iruka came to the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? You should be-"

"Yeah I know, I should be with Sasuke, but I really need to talk." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Why not talk to Sasuke? Or is it about him?"  
Naruto just nodded. Iruka gently pushed Kakashi out of the way to make room for Naruto. "Come in. I'm glad you're still confiding in me." Iruka said and let Naruto in. Naruto stepped inside and thanked him. "Nonsense, Naruto. You know you're welcome anytime you want."  
"Anytime, Iruka?" Kakashi asked slyly. You could just hear the amusement and mischief in his voice. Iruka blushed prettily before giving him a look and ushered Naruto into the loving room.

"You want something to drink or eat?" Iruka asked him the moment he sat down. Naruto held his arms up defensively. "I'm fine, thanks." Iruka nodded and sat down. "Talk when you're ready."  
Naruto nodded and smiled gratefully at him. He frowned a little and wondered where to start. "I don't know how to start." He told them after a while.  
"Start from the beginning," Kakashi said. "What happened between you and Sasuke?"  
Naruto sighed. "I don't know if it's really a fight or not, but…" he trailed of.  
"But?" Iruka prodded.  
"But we did yell at each other."  
Kakashi snorted a laugh. "That didn't change between you two."  
Naruto nodded but frowned. "Yeah but this was different."

"How so?"

"…" Naruto was silent for a while. "This time it wasn't because he had something stuck up in his ass" Naruto said. Iruka and Kakashi both looked surprised. "Then what was it about?" Kakashi inquired.

"I don't know if he'll be happy with me." Naruto said quietly. Iruka's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be happy with you?"  
Naruto sighed. "One of his goals was to revive his clan…" he left the rest open, to let them figure it out for themselves.  
"Naruto." Iruka said in a soft voice. "Do you really think that he'll be with you if he won't be happy?"  
"But what about his clan?"  
"Naruto, if he truly cares for you or even loves you, he won't let that get in the way." Iruka said wisely.

"But I don't want him to wake up one day and regret what we have because I can't have kids!" Naruto said with tears starting to form in his eyes. Iruka patted his head lovingly. "If he loves you, he won't regret it. Sasuke is the type of person to stand by his word. And if his word is that he'll stand by you no matter what, you're going to have to trust him."

Naruto nodded and thought back on this afternoon when they were in the lake. Sasuke told him he wouldn't leave him now that he finally had him, but what if that feeling fades? What if Sasuke realized he gave up in order to be with Naruto? Would he still feel the same way or would he leave him ultimately?

"You _do_ trust him, don't you?" Kakashi's voice resounded in his head.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I trust him with my life."  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." Iruka smiled at him gently. "Just talk to Sasuke about this, you'll see we were right and everything will be fine."  
Naruto nodded and smiled at them both, a little happier, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei," he turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement, and Iruka hugged him.

By the time Naruto left to go back to Sasuke, it was already dark. _Maybe he's already asleep, or doesn't want to talk to me… _

When he arrived at his door and quietly opened the door in case Sasuke _was_ asleep. He heard the television on and walked to the living room only to find the Uchiha asleep. He smiled gently and kneeled beside him to brush a few loose strands of hair out of his face. This caused Sasuke to stir and Naruto was afraid he woke him up. "Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled. _So much for not waking him_. "I'm home." He whispered to him. Sasuke smiled although his eyes were still closed. "Welcome home." This made Naruto grin at him. "Don't you want to wake up and sleep in the bed?" Naruto asked him amusedly.

"Don't wanna, too tired," was his mumbled reply. Naruto laughed silently and walked to his bedroom to get a blanket. He came back a looked thoughtful at the couch. _The couch is big enough for the both of us._ And he laid himself gently partly on Sasuke and partly on the couch and covered them both with the blanket. When he snuggled into Sasuke's chest, the other teen mumbled, "Naruto?"

"Shh, just go back to sleep." Naruto reassured him. Sasuke nodded and put his arms around Naruto. Naruto chuckled a little. "I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. Don't worry." Sasuke smiled in his sleep and loosened his hold on the blond a little bit. Naruto kissed his cheek softly before laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

--- Present ---

When Sasuke woke up the following morning, he was stiff and was lying on something hard with a heavy weight on top of him. Said weight shifted and Sasuke opened his eyes to meet clear blue ones.

Naruto smiled shyly at him, "Morning." Sasuke rubbed his eyes and mumbled a "Morning" back. Sasuke wondered why Naruto was acting so quiet and shy, but then last night's events caught up with him. Naruto was drawing circles on his chest, a pure sign that he had something on his mind and that he was embarrassed. "Sasuke?" he asked in a tiny voice. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's troubled face. "I'm sorry about last night. I just needed some time to think and…" Sasuke raised his eyebrow to let him continue. "I want to talk to you about something. Or actually about us…" he trailed off.

Sasuke frowned. "What about us?" he asked fearfully, thinking Naruto was having second thoughts. Naruto, hearing his tone, smiled. _He does care…_ "Nothing like that, Sasuke." Naruto reassured him. "I just wanted to know why you-" he cut off and thought about it. Sasuke patiently waited till Naruto had his thoughts sorted. He finally did speak a few seconds later. "What happened to your dream of reviving the clan?" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke eyes widened. He didn't think he would ask something like that. "What do you exactly mean?" Sasuke asked wearily.  
"I just meant that, when we were twelve you told us you wanted your clan revived, but you can't really do that…" Naruto looked down before looking up again "…if you're with me." He spoke quietly.

"I'm not stupid, you know." Sasuke smirking and Naruto furrowed his brows. "I know that a man can't have children, but I don't necessarily need to revive the clan. I'd rather be with you." Naruto got tears in his eyes when he finished. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "You won't regret it in the long run?"

Sasuke smiled gently and lightly hit him on the head. "Off course not, usuratonkachi." Naruto pouted at the name but then smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's chest again. "Is that why you ran off yesterday?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto didn't say anything but Sasuke knew that, that meant 'yes'. He brought his hand in Naruto's hair and began to massage his scalp. Naruto relaxed and let out sounds of pleasure. "So, who was that on the phone yesterday?" Sasuke asked casually while still massaging his head. Naruto stiffened a little but soon relaxed again. "It was the old man, one of the elders." Sasuke frowned "_That_ was one of the elders?" Naruto nodded. "Why would one of the elders call you?" Sasuke asked, more to himself. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. That was the first time they ever called me." Naruto thought back on that phone call. "It was about you, you know."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "They called _you _to talk about _me_?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah…"

"What did he talk about?" Sasuke asked, sounding interested. Naruto smiled wryly, his head still on Sasuke's chest with no intention of moving any time soon. "Well, not in so many words, but he said that it would be my fault if you don't want to revive the Uchiha clan. And…" Naruto questioned if he should say it, but one look at Sasuke gave him the answer. "…and that you would regret staying with me."

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, sit up." Naruto frowned and looked up at Sasuke's face. "Come on. Sit up." Sasuke said again. Naruto looked at him oddly. _What does this have to do with the elder? _Naruto suddenly grew afraid. _He's not breaking up with me, is he?_

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the fear in Naruto's eyes. He took Naruto's head in his hands and looked deeply in his eyes. Naruto grew flushed and uncomfortable under his stare.

"Naruto," Sasuke said firmly, "I'm never, you hear me, never going to regret being with you. I care about you too much to let that happen." Naruto bit his lip and got tears in his eyes. He slowly nodded and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke held him close and nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck.

Naruto giggled when Sasuke gave light kisses to his neck. Sasuke pulled back when he heard the sounds. "Did you just giggle?" Sasuke asked with an amused smile adorning his handsome face. Naruto pouted and looked away, blushing slightly. "No, I did not." He denied. Sasuke chuckled and kissed his cheek to make him look at him again. Once Naruto did, he kissed him on the mouth and pulled back again. Naruto pouted again at the loss of contact.

"First I want to brush my teeth if you don't mind." Sasuke explained and Naruto nodded before moving from his lap and walked over to the kitchen.

Sasuke saw him moving toward the kitchen and raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" Naruto looked back and grinned. "I'm going to eat first." Sasuke nodded and started walking to the bathroom. When he got there a thought hit him as he saw only one brush. "Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke heard a grunt from the kitchen and proceeded. "Do you have any spare brushes?"

Naruto looked up as he poured water in the kettle and thought about it. "Maybe in the cabinet," he replied as he continued to put water in the kettle, he then put it on the stove and lit the fire. Minutes later Sasuke walked in with different clothes on. Naruto looked up from his breakfast ramen and looked at his clothes. "We really should go shopping today." Sasuke looked at him before eating his own cup ramen. Naruto made a face. "You just brushed your teeth and now you're eating that." He said while pointing at the ramen. Sasuke looked from Naruto to the ramen and back to Naruto, before shrugging. "So?" he asked indifferently "I've done that my whole life. Except for the ramen part." Naruto frowned. "Right," he said dryly. _And he calls me the stupid one._ "So you're going to brush your teeth again after you finished?" Sasuke didn't reply, just shrugged and slurped up his noodles. Naruto looked at him oddly, before throwing his empty cup away and made his way to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sasuke sighed as he threw away the remains of his ramen breakfast. _Naruto's clothes really aren't comfortable!_ He scratched his back as it was itching the moment he put the garment on. The only _nice_ clothes Naruto had were these. Nice was, off course, in Sasuke's eyes, dark clothes. And seeing as Naruto only had clothes with bright clothes he had to take these, cause Sasuke simply refused to wear those hideous clothes. No matter how good they looked on Naruto. No matter how much this damn shirt itches.

Naruto found him this way. Rotating to try and scratch a spot on his back. Naruto sniggered and walked over to him and held him still. Sasuke looked at him with a questioning gaze but Naruto simply turned around and scratched his back. Sasuke immediately arched his back and moved with Naruto's fingers. "Ah yes…there…aaah…" Naruto sniggered again. "You know, this itch probably won't go away." Sasuke groaned but didn't say anything else. After a few more scratches Naruto stopped and faced Sasuke. "Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked disappointed. Naruto grinned and kissed him. Sasuke didn't ask anymore, he just compiled and kissed back. But before they could really get into the kiss, someone knocked on the door. Naruto groaned before pulling back and stomped off to the door. _What does it take to get a full blown kiss from him? _

Naruto opened the door annoyed and scowled in the face of Sakura. She sweat dropped. "Am I interrupting something?"  
Naruto grunted and walked back in. Sakura, taking this as her cue to walk in, stepped inside to find Sasuke in the living room folding a blanket and Naruto stomping off to his bedroom.  
"I really did interrupt something, didn't I?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she closed the door. All she got was a noncommittal grunt. She rolled her eyes at that. _Can't they for once give a normal answer?_

"So what brings you here?" Sasuke asked as he laid the neatly folded blanket on the couch. Sakura sat down on the two-seater before replying, "Tsunade asked me to bring you two first thing in the morning." Sasuke stiffened as he heard the name Tsunade fall from her mouth and the itch on his back came back full force. "Why is that?" Sasuke asked with the same indifference, but inside he was sweating like crazy.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but then Naruto came in and grabbed the folded blanket. "Probably for your talk with the elders." He replied casually as he walked to his bedroom to put the blanket away.  
Sasuke looked at Sakura to see Naruto was right. "Yeah, that's basically why." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow in wonder. "Basically?"

Sakura held up her hands. "Nothing like that. She just wanted to prepare you before you go in." Sasuke nodded and fidgeted with his back. Sakura looked at him oddly. "Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded and tried to scratch his back again.

Naruto walked in to see him trying to scratch himself, _again_. He snickered. Sasuke gave him a dirty look for laughing at him but Naruto ignored it. Instead, he stood behind the couch where Sasuke sat and scratched his back for him, _again_. Sakura looked at them, smiling. _They really are a special couple. One of a kind._

Sasuke stood up after Naruto was done and Sakura stood up also. "So,…" Sakura asked them as they walked towards the door. "Are you ready to face the Hokage and the elders?" they both shrugged but only Naruto answered. "I'm not the one who has to talk to them."

"Thank god." Naruto muttered under his breath.

When they arrived at the Hokage office Sakura had walked off to find Shizune and train with her till the Godaime had time for her. The Anbu at the entrance let them pass and as Naruto and Sasuke entered they saw Tsunade face down in her paperwork. Naruto sighed and Sasuke raised his eyebrows. _This, is our Hokage!_ He asked himself. Sasuke saw Naruto waking her and as he did Sasuke stood up straight and looked out the window over the balcony. He saw Konoha villagers doing their business at the market and the shops.

"What do you want brat!" Sasuke heard the Hokage yell at Naruto. Naruto huffed. "You're the one who brought us here, you hag!" Sasuke winced as they reached a new decibel level with him in the room. He plugged his ears and as they made no move of quitting their little quarrel Sasuke had had enough. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO! YOU'RE MAKING ME DEAF!" The two just stared at Sasuke as if he was crazy and Sasuke stared angrily back. He panted a little because of the yelling but that didn't lessen the death glare he sent them.

Tsunade cleared her throat before rearranging her papers and folded her hands on her desk, trying to look professional. _Trying is_ the keyword here. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and Naruto stood beside him to regard Tsunade wearily. "So why did you bring us here?" Tsunade ignored him and looked at Sasuke with her piercing hazel eyes. "Are you ready to face anything they ask to you?" Sasuke frowned, while Naruto huffed for being ignored.

"I may think so. I have nothing to hide."

Tsunade sighed and put her hand over her forehead. "They'll not only ask questions about your whereabouts for the past five years, but also personal questions and, off course, they want to know the main reason you came back."

Sasuke scowled. "I won't answer personal questions."

"You'll have to." Tsunade said firmly. Before Sasuke could retort Naruto spoke up. "Why would they ask him personal questions?"

"Because they have to know if he's trustworthy or not." Tsunade explained and turned to Sasuke. "They will have to know if you're not some spy for the Village of Sound." Sasuke opened his mouth but Tsunade held up her hand, effectively silencing him. "I know you're not a spy, but they'll have to find out themselves. Just answer their questions as good as possible and everything will work out fine." She smiled reassuringly at them but Sasuke could care less. His mind was working out all the possible questions they might have in store for him. He looked from the corner of his eye at the blond and knew for sure the elders would want to know about their relationship. Sasuke sighed, as if his life isn't complicated enough.

"-ill bring him there." He just caught that last part of what Naruto and Tsunade were discussing. He frowned at them, not knowing what they were talking about.

"I'll get the Anbu to escort you to the elders' chambers."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yippee, I get an escort." He said to her in a dry voice. She didn't say anything, just gave Naruto a look and closed the door to let the Anbu know. Sasuke thought she probably did it to let them have a minute alone, before his talk. Naruto sighed and looked down. "They'll probably talk about you and me, you know."

"I know." Sasuke confirmed. "I already figured that out."

Naruto looked up and bit his under lip. Sasuke took a step and came mere inches away from his face. Sasuke gently pulled his lip from his teeth and tipped his chin up to give his lips a short kiss. Naruto wouldn't have of it and put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in again. His tongue pried entrance and Sasuke wasted no time to let it in.

_Finally!_ Naruto thought, as he finally got to kiss Sasuke with tongue and all. Too soon Sasuke pulled away. "Tsunade might walk in any second." Naruto wanted to reply but sure enough Tsunade came in to tell that the elders were waiting. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes. He gave a quick kiss and gave him a hug while whispering something in his ear. Sasuke smirked as he pulled back, "I'm sure you will, usuratonkachi," and walked out of the office. "If you're done, Naruto will still be here." Tsunade said, as he passed her in the doorway. He nodded and let the Anbu escort him through the halls of the Hokage towers towards the elders' chambers.

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke smirked as he sat in one of the couches in the elder chambers. He couldn't help but think about what Naruto had whispered to him.

_If they do anything to you, I'll kill them!_

He looked over the room and noticed that it was pretty empty. No unnecessary crap, just two couches opposite each other with a table between them. There was only one window looking over the Hokage Mountain, so the view wasn't all that thrilling. Sasuke heard the door open and his indifference came back on his face as he stared at the elders as they came shuffling in. There was an old woman and an old man wearing glasses. He glared at the man. _That must be the fucker who talked to Naruto on the phone._

The man didn't seem effected by the glare Sasuke sent him his way, if anything it only made the man smile. Sasuke regarded him wearily before turning his attention to the female. She shuffled to sit opposite from him and the man sat next to her. She looked up and met Sasuke's stare evenly. "So you're Uchiha Sasuke, huh?"

- - - - - - - - -

When the door closed Tsunade turned her attention to the other shinobi. "So how are you and Sasuke doing?" she asked casually as she strolled to her seat. Naruto looked up from looking at the ground and looked at her confusedly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tsunade grinned and leaned forward on her desk, making her bosoms stand out even more. "I asked you how you and Sasuke were doing."  
Naruto frowned. "I guess we're doing fine." Tsunade nodded. "I'll give you a warning ahead." Tsunade began and Naruto looked at her questionably. "Things won't be easy. Once the villagers know that Sasuke is back, they won't be pleased that you have a relationship with him."

Naruto sighed. "I already know that part. I also know the part where they'll want the Uchiha clan revived." Naruto said dejectedly.

Tsunade looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "About that,…" Tsunade began "…do you want to have children Naruto?"  
Naruto looked at her. "That's not funny, you hag. You know we can't have children, we're both males." Tsunade just smiled at him wickedly and Naruto suddenly became a little scared.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I decided to leave the talk with the elders for the next chapter, so sorry if you were waiting for that. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. I made a new summary...what do you all think of it? 

**Sasuke2006: **yes, the elders are planning something, you'll just have to wait to find out what XP, **acegirl195:** thanks, and here's the new chapter XD, **Hyuuga Hinata-chan: **thanks for the review! And I will continue don't worry XD, **Nio Rein: **Maybe a little perverted but I don't think anybody minds XD**, FireieGurl: **No, the elder won't but maybe someone else will. XP, **blue-genjutsu: **Thanks, and you're right the elders don't have the right to make them do something they don't want. So let's hope Sasuke and Naruto will find out before any damage is being made…, **Red Asatari: ** Thanks and here's the update XD

And thanks to all the other reviewers! You all made my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the "plot" of this story. I don't make any profits by making this.

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry to make you wait so long, but I didn't have time to write because of exams and schoolwork, but I'm done now. Finally vacation!

So sorry for the long wait but I hope it's worth it D I even added a lemon for you guys, for staying with me even though you had to wait so long…I really appreciate it

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke, huh?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared at the woman. "My, my, you are handsome indeed," the hag mumbled and Sasuke suddenly felt sick. He kept his face impassive as always and glared at the woman. "Are you done admiring me so we can get down to business, or not?" Sasuke asked her impatiently. The woman coughed and the old man decided to speak up. "I am Hashiro Seki, one of the village's elders." He nodded to the woman with his head. "That is Sanada Shizuku, excuse her impoliteness," He said while bowing his head to Sasuke, who nodded briefly.

A woman in her thirties came in and sat down in the corner of the room and brought out a notebook. The man shifted in his seat before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "Why did you leave the village?"

Sasuke was caught off guard by the sudden question but didn't let it show on his face. "I wanted to become stronger," he answered simply. The elders both nodded and the woman in the corner made notes. "And did you?" Hashiro asked. "Become stronger I mean." Sasuke nodded. "Please use words." Sasuke glared at him but complied.

"Yes." Sasuke said monotonously "I did become stronger."

"I understand you went to Orochimaru's side."  
Sasuke nodded again, "You understood correct."  
"And you were aware that he was a traitor to the village?" the man asked. Sasuke glared at him for asking stupid questions. "Off course I was aware."  
The man raised his eyebrows. "Then why did you go to him?"

"Because he offered me power."

"Surely you could have progressed here if you stayed in Konoha."  
Sasuke sighed. "No, I couldn't." Both of the elders were clearly surprised. "This village held me back. The only way for me to become stronger was to go to Orochimaru."  
"I see." Hashiro looked him over, "and what did you learn under Orochimaru's guidance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he teach you any forbidden techniques?" Hashiro explained.  
"No." the old man was about to say something but Sasuke cut him off. "I wasn't interested in that. All I wanted was to become stronger. I didn't care for those techniques." The man nodded, apparently pleased with the answer.

The old woman decided to speak up and ask the questions. "Orochimaru wanted to use your body as a container, why didn't he?"  
"Because he was killed before he had the chance to." The elders gasped and their eyes widened. Sanada covered her mouth. "He is dead?"  
Sasuke nodded. "I just told you, didn't I?" he said, annoyed having to repeat himself.

"How is that possible?" Hashiro asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "He was pretty weak against Itachi."

"Itachi fought him?" Sanada asked. Sasuke sighed, irritated. "Look, do I have to repeat myself with every thing I say? Yes, Itachi killed Orochimaru."

"Where you present when it happened?" the man asked, ignoring Sasuke's tone.  
"Yes, I was."  
Hashiro frowned. "Why would Itachi kill Orochimaru? Do you have any idea?"  
"The only people who do know are Itachi and Kabuto. Both of which I have no idea where they are." Sasuke answered and the elders nodded their understanding.

"Tell us what happened in those five years." Sanada said to Sasuke, after both of the elders collected their thoughts. Sasuke sighed but told his story to them.  
"After three years I was fighting Orochimaru beca-"

"Why did you fight him?" Hashiro asked, interrupting Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. "I was about to tell you," he growled out. Hashiro smiled at him apologetically and told him he could continue.

"I was fighting Orochimaru," Sasuke said again "Because he wanted to use my body. I didn't want to just yet so we ended up fighting each other. But then Itachi came barging in and started fighting Orochimaru." Sasuke took a breath and continued. "I started fighting Kabuto, but he escaped when I looked over to see Orochimaru dead on the ground."

"So that left you and Itachi, right?" Sanada asked. "What happened between you two?"  
"We fought. I was finally stronger than him, he was at my mercy." Sasuke told them.  
"So you killed him?" Hashiro asked.  
Sasuke shook his head. "No, I didn't."  
Confusion was plainly written on the elders' faces.

"I didn't want to be like him, a killer. So I let him live." Sasuke explained. "I don't know where he is now," he told them before they could ask. The elders seemed to accept the story. "What happened after that?" Sanada asked. "After your fight with Itachi?"

Sasuke sighed. He figured they would ask that, even though Naruto didn't. "Sound's nin were after me, so I was in hide-out in the Wave Country. The people helped me recover after the fight."

"That took you two years?" Hashiro asked, not believing him. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, off course not. After a half a year I was fully recovered, but there were still Hunter Nin's after me, including Konoha's so I stayed there for nearly a year. I helped them in the city while training in my spare time. After a year I travelled back to Konoha." Sasuke ended his story.

"Why did you come back?" Sanada smirked.

Sasuke frowned. _What did make me come back? I know for Naruto but that can't be all, can it?_ "I don't know." Sasuke answered truthfully. "Maybe I just wanted to be accepted again. Belong somewhere…" Sasuke trailed off while looking at the ground. The elders seemed to accept that and moved on to another subject.

"How are you and the Uzumaki brat doing?" Hashiro asked bluntly.

Sasuke's eyes widened before glaring for calling Naruto a brat. "I don't think that that is any of your business."

"On the contrary," the man smirked "It is my business. My business is to make sure that Konoha is safe of any spies or possible threats."

Sasuke glared. "I thought you already concluded that I am not a spy and besides that isn't your job. _That_'s what a Hokage is for. You are merely the elders who need to advise the Hokage on what to do next." Sasuke leaned forward a bit. "I think she already knows what she'll have to do, you're just here for show." Sasuke sat back and smirked seeing the outraged faces of the elders staring back at him. _Take that, you pieces of shit,_ Sasuke sneered.

Hashiro spluttered with his sentences and Sanada became red in the face. Sasuke didn't know if it was from anger, embarrassment or both. Not that he cared it was just amusing to see them coming up with a retort when they know that he was right. "Are we done?" he drawled in a boring tone.

Hashiro, it seemed, had finally found his voice again "Yes, we are." He sounded rather pissed. Again, Sasuke didn't care and just shrugged it off.

"If you would please go to the Hokage's office while we'll consult. We'll be done in fifteen minutes." Sasuke was surprised the woman managed to sound polite, even though he could hear the strain in her voice. He bowed to them and walked towards the door. _Well, that wasn't so bad,_ he thought with an amused smirk on his face.

- - - - - - - -

When Sasuke entered the Hokage's office, he could feel the tension in the room. He looked over to Naruto, who smiled weakly at him. He frowned when he looked over at the Hokage. "What's going on?" he asked looking from Naruto to Tsunade and eventually looking at Naruto again. Naruto avoided his gaze and looked down.

"How was the talk with the elders, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked to bring his attention to her instead of Naruto.  
"It went fine," he answered, still looking at Naruto. Tsunade rolled her eyes at him and walked over to them.

"I'll go talk to the elders now," she said and looked at Naruto "You go talk to him." Naruto nodded at her. "Good." She turned her head to Sasuke. "If you come to my office tonight at eight, we'll tell you the answer." Sasuke nodded his understanding and Tsunade left to go talk to the elders.

As soon as the door closed Sasuke rounded up at Naruto. "Talk about what?" Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Just something baa-chan and I discussed."

Sasuke frowned at the vague answer, "Discussed what?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not here. I want to talk at home. I'm tired." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto cut him off. "Emotionally." Sasuke nodded and agreed silently that he indeed looked worn out. _I swear if that hag did anything to him,_ Sasuke thought angrily, plotting ways for him to torture the Hokage.

"You want to go for ramen?" Sasuke asked as they passed Ichiraku's. Naruto, however, shook his head and kept walking. "Not right now, Sasuke."

Now Sasuke definitely knew something was up. Not only was Naruto quiet and thinking the whole time they've been walking but now he passed up ramen! Ramen! That like never happened! He didn't voice his opinion however and kept walking behind Naruto at a steady pace.

When they came home Naruto instantly collapsed on his couch. Sasuke sat opposite him, calmly, and looked at Naruto fiercely. "Spill."

Naruto swallowed, an act Sasuke noticed, and took a deep breath. "IfIcouldhavechildrenwouldyouwantthem?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decipher what Naruto had said. After thirty seconds of silence all he came up with was 'If I could' and 'want them'.  
"Say that again." Naruto was about to speak, "Slowly."

Naruto sighed and looked away embarrassedly. "If I could have children would you want them?" A blush had made its way onto Naruto's face and Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about? You can't have children so why are you bringing this up again?" Sasuke asked him, a bit pissed off that the blond didn't seem to be reassured that Sasuke would stay.  
Naruto looked at him angrily. "I'm bringing this up again, because I want to know!"

"Why would you want to know? You can't have them anyway!" Sasuke knew he was being an ass about it but it was better that he was and that Naruto knew they couldn't have children, rather then him finding out and become depressed.  
Naruto just looked down before looking up him with teary eyes. "What if…what if I _could_?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying, Naruto?"  
Naruto took a deep breath again to calm himself but the tears remained in his eyes. "Baa-chan told me that if we really, really want children…we could have them."

Sasuke sighed. "Off course we could have, Naruto. There are lot of ways for us to have children, there's adoption, surrogate mother...what?" Naruto had been shaking his head at what Sasuke said. "I didn't mean that."

"Then what _did _you mean?"

"There's a possibility for _us_ to have a child." At this Sasuke looked at him confusedly. "I can change in my Oiroke no jutsu…" he trailed off so that Sasuke could finish it himself, but Sasuke wanted to hear from Naruto lips. "Then what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed "If we do it at the right time…I can become pregnant. I can stay male because with the Kyuubi's chakra I can keep the womb in my stomach so the baby can live."

Sasuke was digesting all this information when a thought occurred to him, "What about the delivery?"

"I can change back into my Oiroke form and deliver the baby." Naruto looked away; he didn't want to see Sasuke's eyes. He didn't want to look at him as Sasuke thought about what a freak he is. Not only does he have a demon sealed in him, but now he can bear children! Tears were making their way down to Naruto's cheeks as he looked at the floor in front of him.

"So…that means we can have a child of our own?" Sasuke asked with –what was that?- hope and happiness in his voice. Naruto nodded, still not looking up. He suddenly found himself being spun around while Sasuke was smiling at him. "Sasuke?"

When they stopped Sasuke wiped the tears from Naruto's face and frowned. "What's the matter? You don't want children?"  
Naruto shook his head vigorously. "It's not that! Off course I want children with you, it's just…"  
"It's just…what?" Sasuke asked  
"I'm male! It's not normal for a male to bear children, Sasuke!" Naruto voice dropped into a whisper at the last words. "Now I'm even a bigger freak than I was before…"  
"Stop it." Naruto looked up at Sasuke's fierce gaze. "Stop it. You are not a freak nor will you ever be."  
"That's how _you_ see things, Sasuke. But the villagers-"

"Screw the villagers!" Sasuke interrupted. "The villagers don't run your life, Naruto." Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his hands. "I know you want to become Hokage one day and you want the villagers to respect and acknowledge you, but Naruto if you let them run your life, how will you ever earn their respect? You got to live life the way _you_ want it, not how the villagers want you to live it." Naruto got tears in his eyes again and managed to blink them back before kissing Sasuke. When he pulled back Naruto smiled at him, "Thank you." Sasuke just kissed him again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Before Sasuke had to go back to the Hokage's office, they decided that would eat out first and then head over to her. So they were in Ichiraku's stuffing their faces full. Or rather, _Naruto_ stuffed his face full, Sasuke just ate calmly. After they paid for the food they were about to step out when Kiba and Hinata stepped in.

"Oh, Hinata and Kiba?"

Kiba smiled at him, while Hinata twiddled with her fingers. "Good evening Naruto-kun," she turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded politely, while Naruto smiled at her widely. "Good evening, Hinata." He then looked down at her protruding stomach. "How's the baby doing?" Hinata laid a hand on her stomach and smiled softly at him. "He's doing fine. Sometimes a little too active, but I guess he got that from his father." At this she looked at Kiba with nothing but love in her eyes. "Oh, which reminds me! Naruto-kun, I need to speak with you for a minute." Naruto looked at her confusedly but nodded anyway.

They stepped out of Ichiraku's and Hinata turned to Naruto with a smile on her face. "I heard from Tsunade-sama that you could have children." At this Naruto's eye widened. "Don't worry, I think it's wonderful that you can bear them. Many men will be jealous of you and Sasuke-kun. Did Tsunade-sama explain everything fully to you?"

Naruto shook his head in a negative. "No, Sasuke came in at that moment and I had to talk to him first before Tsunade-baachan could go any further." Naruto explained to her. She nodded understandingly. "Did you talk with Sasuke-kun about it?"

"Yeah, before we ate here." Naruto told her. "He has to go to the Hokage office at eight to find out what his verdict is…" Naruto trailed off and looked at Hinata's stomach again. "Ne?" he looked up to find her looking at him in question. "When you talked about your baby, just now, you called it a 'he'. How do you know it's a boy?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just mother's instinct." And she smiled at him shyly before excusing herself. "The baby needs to eat." Naruto nodded and they got back inside to find Kiba and Sasuke sitting next to each other, staring at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto sweat dropped. "Err…what's up?" Sasuke shook his head and stood up to stand beside Naruto, while Kiba helped Hinata into a seat. They said goodbye to each other and Naruto waved at them as they exit the ramen stand.

They had a half an hour left, so they decided to take a walk around the village before going to the Hokage office. At exactly eight o'clock they knocked on the doors and heard a 'come in' from Tsunade. When they walked in, they saw the elders standing next to Tsunade. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand when he saw the man who he talked to on the phone. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw a little fear in his eyes when he looked at the male elder. Sasuke gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him. Naruto gave one back and when their eyes met, gave a small smile.

"What is he doing in here?" Sanada Shizuku, the female elder, asked Tsunade. Before she could answer Sasuke did.

"If he can't stay in here, then I won't either." He smirked at them. "He has orders that he is to be with me at all times. That does mean even now, doesn't it?" he asked them in a condescending way. The woman flushed and the man just smiled at him in that creepy way, which made Naruto shiver a little.

Tsunade cleared her throat and successfully brought everyone's attention upon herself. "Now Sasuke, you know why you're here?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Then, let me explain to you what your punishment will be." Sasuke stood up a little straighter and Naruto gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "For the following four months you'll be watched and monitored by an ANBU member; you cannot leave this village, not even for a mission; you'll have to do community service for the academy and on top of that you're still a gennin so to become a Chuunin and higher…" she stopped to catch her breath, "To become a Chuunin and higher you'll have to do 60 D-ranks missions and 40 C-rank. If you do these hundred missions, only then, you can participate in the Chuunin exam next year. Do I make myself clear?" She received a nod from Sasuke and she smiled lightly. "Good."

Hashiro took a step forward, "Hokage-sama, if I may?" she nodded at him. "The place you'll be staying at will be with Uzumaki-kun, apparently." He looked at Naruto for a moment before turning his attention back to Sasuke. "After we evaluated you, after four months, and we deem you trustworthy to this village you can live on your own again if you wish. In the Uchiha compound." Sasuke nodded again, to show his understanding. Hashiro and Sanada said something to each other before Sanada finally spoke up, "If you would excuse me and Hashiro-san, we're retreat into our chambers. We're not as young as we used to be and we do need our sleep." They scuffled out of the office after being dismissed by Tsunade.

"So did you talk to him, brat?" Tsunade asked Naruto after the door closed. Naruto glared at her for calling him brat, but nodded anyways. "Good. I would like to explain something to you, _if_ you're going through with this."

"Explain about the pregnancy?" Sasuke asked.

"Precisely. The only way for Naruto to get pregnant is if he transformed into his female form, obviously. However, he must ovulate first in order to become pregnant." Naruto scrunched up his face. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Tsunade explained, "That you have to stay in your female form for a month or maybe longer, depends on when you ovulate. Ovulation occupies the fourteenth day of an idealized twenty-eight day menstrual cycle. Because of the variable nature of the menstrual cycle _in vivo,_ however, normal ovulation can occur as early as day 8 or as late as day 20 and beyond. Once you have an egg that is ready to be fertilized it will enter the fallopian tubes and travel toward the uterus, implanting there 6-12 days later if fertilized, or degrading in the fallopian tubes within 24 hours if not fertilized." Naruto just looked at her blankly, not understanding all that medical crap. Tsunade sighed. "It means that your egg must be fertilized within a day or else you'll have to be a female for a longer period of time, which also means you'll have to menstruate and believe me…you _don't _want to go through that."

Naruto nodded. "So if I become female you have to check me everyday to see if I obligate or whatever it is called. Am I right?"

Tsunade nodded. "And it's called ovulate. I'd suggest you remember it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto dismissed it.

"Just a question." Tsunade looked from Sasuke to Naruto. "_Are_ you even going through with this? And if you are, when?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who looked at him the same why Naruto did, clueless. Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "I guess _if_ we go through with it, we at least wait till the four months of monitoring is over." Tsunade nodded.

"That's understandable. You know, you can even choose a date if you want."  
"Choose a date?"  
Tsunade nodded. "When you want the baby to be born. If you want it to be born in June you'll have to fertilize it in September, so that means you'll have to be female in August. Do you have any preferences about when you want it to be born?"

"I don't really care when." Sasuke answered, while Naruto thought about it.

"I don't want it to be in the same months as us so that rules out July and October. Oh, and I don't want it in January, March, May, August, September, November and December." Naruto told them after he thought it over. Tsunade and Sasuke sweat dropped. "When _do_ you want the baby, then?" Tsunade asked.  
"In…February, April or June."  
"Why?" Sasuke asked him, looking at him weirdly.  
"Because those months are free. All those other months has birthdays of people we know."

"February is Kabuto's birthday in and June is Itachi's so only April remains, according to your reasoning." Sasuke told Naruto.  
"June is taken?" Naruto asked incredulously. "But I thought June would've been a nice month." Sasuke sighed.  
"Naruto, we could have it in June you know. There are a lot of people who even have birthdays on the same day."  
"But wouldn't it bother you? What if it's born on the same day as Itachi?" Naruto asked him.  
Sasuke shrugged, "So be it. I'm not going to disown it because of that."

"You know what?" Naruto said. "I don't care when it's going to be born…we'll see later when we're both ready to even have a child. Let's think about it then." Sasuke looked at him before giving him a small smile.

"That's great." Tsunade told them. "Now I want you out. I have to get my beauty sleep." Naruto snorted and wanted to say something, but wisely shut it when he saw the look in Tsunade's eyes. He grinned sheepishly before saying goodbye and quickly dragged Sasuke back home.

Once they were home Naruto found himself being pinned against the wall by none other than Sasuke. "Why don't we get started right now?" Sasuke asked seductively into his ears and bit his earlobe a little, making Naruto moan.

"I'm not turning female." Naruto said between moans as Sasuke planted kisses all over his neck and shoulder. Sasuke chuckled and kissed his lips. "I don't even want you to." Naruto caught on and grinned mischievously at him, before kissing him back.

They stumbled into the bedroom half-dressed. Both had lost their shirts on the way to the bedroom and now Sasuke was making sure that Naruto lost the pants. Once Naruto was finally out of them Sasuke kissed him and moved him towards the bed.

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto said between their lips. "You have to drop your pants…"

He didn't even have to finish his sentence when Sasuke dropped his pants to the ground and smirked at Naruto's stunned face. However, Naruto recovered after two seconds and gave him a grin before grabbing him and let them stumble on the bed with Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke immediately started kissing the exposed skin on Naruto's chest and Naruto arched into the touch. Sasuke made his way down till he came across Naruto's boxer and a restricted erection. He pulled the undergarment off and Naruto hissed when his sensitive skin was being touched.

Sasuke kissed the insides of his thighs, moving so that he didn't touch the hard shaft. Above him he heard Naruto groan in frustration and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. He moved his lips towards Naruto's member and he could hear Naruto holding his breath. He licked the shaft then blew hot air on it so he could hear Naruto moan. Naruto did exactly that, making Sasuke smile before taking the whole length in his mouth.

Naruto arched his body when Sasuke started sucking him off. He gripped the bed sheets and bit his lip to keep him from screaming out. He couldn't help his moans when Sasuke started increasing his speed. "Sasuke…" he panted.

"Sasuke…I want…" he moaned while trying to keep his breathing in check "I want…" he couldn't control this feeling, he wanted Sasuke and he wanted him now!

Sasuke's mouth left his member but his hands kept the pace making Naruto moan at the feel of Sasuke's fingers. "You want what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked huskily, planting heated kisses on Naruto's collarbone and neck.

"I want…you…" Naruto panted as he came close towards his climax "I want…you…inside…" he arched of the bed again and heard Sasuke chuckle. The fingers left his member and he whimpered at the loss. He saw Sasuke holding a bottle of lube and Naruto vaguely wondered when Sasuke had time to buy that. The thought soon left his mind as Sasuke's hand came back and he felt the familiar fingers at his entrance. He relaxed as much as he could when he felt them entering.

It wasn't long before Sasuke found his prostate, making Naruto moan and arch to the feeling. Naruto found himself prepared enough and wanted Sasuke. "Sasuke…" he looked at Sasuke with lust-filled eyes and saw it reflected in the other's eyes. "I'm prepared enough…I want you inside…" he panted out and he felt the fingers disappearing only to be replaced by Sasuke's hard member. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke as he pushed himself in Naruto. They both groaned at the feeling and when Naruto was filled Sasuke waited for Naruto to adjust before thrusting into him, something he desperately wanted to do. He controlled his urges, however, and it was until Naruto said "Move" that he started thrusting.

The room was filled with moans and panting as Sasuke continued to pound into Naruto until both of them reached their climax. Naruto cried out Sasuke's name as he felt the orgasm take over his body. His walls tightened, making Sasuke reach his orgasm after a few more thrusts. He groaned out a version of Naruto's name as he shot his load into the boy.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto as both panted. Naruto moved his fingers through Sasuke's hair, making Sasuke feel even more relaxed after his 'workout'.  
"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. He continued when he felt rather than hear Sasuke give him an 'hn'. "Where did you got the lube from?"

Sasuke moved his head to look at Naruto confusedly. "I thought that you bought it." Naruto shook his head. "It must've been, because it was standing on your nightstand." Sasuke told him. Naruto moved his head to his left, where his nightstand was, and saw a note lie there. Sasuke picked it up and read it.

Naruto raised his brows when he saw Sasuke's cheeks turn a little pink. Sasuke gave Naruto the note and mentally prepared for the outburst, which was sure to come from the blond boy.

Dear boys,  
I know you won't have time to buy it or even think about it right now. So that is way I've been kind enough to give you a bottle from my stack. Consider it a present from me and Iruka.

Your dear sensei,  
Kakashi.

Sasuke was right. After Naruto read it, a very, very loud "PERVERT!" could be heard throughout Konoha.

Kakashi just giggled when he heard the outburst. Iruka looked at him weirdly. "What are you giggling for?"

Kakashi shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing." And he snuggled closer into Iruka's heat. He knew that tomorrow he'd have a pissed off Naruto on his doorstep, but for now he didn't care to think about that. Not when he had Iruka here in his arms, and he could do all kinds of things with him.

"Ah! Kakashi, you pervert!" Iruka yelled when he felt Kakashi harden from above him.

"Maaa, that's mean Iruka…" Kakashi pouted before pouncing on Iruka.

TBC

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise it won't take long to update chapter 6. 

Now for the review replies;

**Sasuke2006: **thank you! I guess you found out what the elders told Sasuke. D  
**swtTom0-chan93: **Glad that you loved the chapter! It really makes me happy XD and I'm glad that I could make someone emotional with my story…thank you!  
**Nakarame-Scarlet:** guess you found out what Tsunade planned :P  
**Snotty Chim-Chim:** yup, I'll give them children, after all… Love your name btw XD  
**blue-genjutsu:** thank you! It makes me happy that you find it sweet and romantic and that you loved the chapter D  
**Midnight Shining Star:** Thank you!  
**HK LOVES DENY: **Thank you, you found out what happened next XD  
**FullMetal8977: **Thank you for adding me to you favs! XD it really makes me happy…  
**SouriMaxwellYuy068: **thank you…  
**Cool-Hanyou:** Hahahaha, I want to see you kill them if they do anything so don't worry .

Thank you all again! You don't know how happy it makes me to see people liking my story…till the next chapter XP


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto cast, only the "plot" of this story. I don't make any profits by making this.

**Author's note:** The sixth chapter already…wow it really goes fast…uhm…I had some trouble with this chapter because my brain and imagination failed me T.T but I tried to make this chap as best as I could…so please bear with me XD

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The first month of monitoring wasn't so bad. Sasuke was actually used to being stalked, seeing as when he was younger (and even now) he had a fan club with all the girls stalking him and following him everywhere he went. So this was no difference…at least, that's what he told himself.

When he was younger it only affected him, but now he was in a relationship with someone or with Naruto to be exact, so it didn't just affect him but it also affected Naruto. Naruto acted like he didn't care but Sasuke saw the way his eyebrows twitched slightly when he noticed a guard when they were 'alone' on a walk in the park or when they were in the bedroom and suddenly felt a presence of the guards nearby. It killed the mood immediately. He didn't care if the guards were watching, but for Naruto it was a different story. They were happily making out on the bed, clothes were being thrown haphazardly and they were close to making love…however, a guard decided to show up. Naruto screamed bloody murder and I almost ended up killing the fucker who intruded us. So after that…embarrassing scene…Naruto closed all the curtains before wrapping himself in the blankets and willed himself to sleep. Sasuke was left to take a cold shower and sleep without blankets.

-

So the second month came rolling in and Naruto was still uncomfortable about having an audience. They even had a small argument about it, but it didn't last that long because Sasuke _did _care about Naruto and didn't want to lose him over this. If Naruto was uncomfortable with it there was nothing he could do about it but suck it up and hope for the next two months to end quickly.

-

The third month came and even their friends started to notice something was wrong. Sasuke was way moodier than they remembered him to be, and Naruto…well let's just say he was acting a little paranoid. Only a little.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru decided to question them when they saw them eating at Ichiraku's. Or rather, Sakura and Ino decided that, Shikamaru was just pulled along against his will.

"Hey guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered Ichiraku's, followed by Ino and a reluctant Shikamaru.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto greeted as he slurped up the noodles. Sasuke just grunted at them.

"My, my, aren't you in a good mood." Ino noted sarcastically. Sasuke looked at her, promising a very slow death if she didn't shut up now. Fortunately, she got the hint and decided to give her attention to Naruto, who was talking to Sakura.

"So Naruto," Sakura began carefully. "How are things?" She slapped herself mentally for asking such a lame question. Naruto looked at her weirdly for a second, before continuing to eat, "I'm fine, thanks." He said warily.

_This isn't going to work,_ Ino thought. "What's wrong with you?" she asked bluntly, looking from Naruto to Sasuke then back at the scowl she received. Naruto was the only one of them who was willing to talk today, it seemed.

"E-Everything's fine." Naruto laughed, nervously. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, for starters," Ino began, "both you and Sasuke are being gloomy and Sasuke is even moodier than usual."

"Far moodier." Sakura added at which Ino nodded.

"Nothing is wrong with us." Sasuke growled at them. "We're fine. And I'm not moodier." He added as an afterthought and shifted in his seat. "Damn ANBU guards…had to interrupt us at that time…stupid idiot for being embarrassed…" He muttered under his breath. The girls didn't hear 'cause they were standing close to Naruto, but Shikamaru was standing behind Sasuke, so he could hear what he said. He figured out what Sasuke was talking about and sighed out loud. _So that's why they were both acting funny, _Shikamaru thought, _Naruto's embarrassed about being seen naked or whatever and Sasuke is sexually frustrated…how troublesome…_ Sasuke turned in his seat and glared at him.

"Ne Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Ino asked, clueless. Shikamaru shook his head.

"How troublesome." Ino puffed out her cheeks.

"Mou…Could you please not say that for one day?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Ino and Sakura turned their attention back to Naruto as they interrogated him.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, who was still glaring at him, and looked at him with understanding. "I get what's wrong." Shikamaru drawled in his lazy fashion. Sasuke continued glaring but raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Shikamaru sighed again only softer, so that Ino and Sakura couldn't hear. "Look, I don't care what goes on in your bedroom, or in this case what doesn't goes on, but if you don't get your act together soon those girls…" He inclined his head towards Ino, Sakura and the increasingly uncomfortable Naruto, "… are going to find out and then you can bet the whole village will know."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was shrinking further and further in his seat, while Ino and Sakura continued bombarding him with questions. "Sakura, Ino!" he barked at them. "That's enough." They shrunk away as he looked at them fiercely. "There's nothing wrong with me or with Naruto, now leave us in peace." He saw Sakura and Ino nod and he grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's go home." He quickly paid for the ramen and left the three friends behind.

Naruto didn't object to answer a few of their questions, but the questions became more personal and weirder. He should have known people were getting suspicious about them. How could they not? Sasuke walks around glaring and grunting at people, even worse so than when he was younger. And he, well he keeps looking around expecting to find a guard laughing at them or something. Not to mention he was still embarrassed as hell. _Fucking ANBU guards…don't have anything better to do besides looking at people having sex!_ Naruto thought angrily.

Naruto knew Sasuke was sexually frustrated; he was beginning to feel the effects as well. All he could do was look at Sasuke, because he was afraid that if he touched him he wanted more and he couldn't let himself have more, because then he would really die of embarrassment. He couldn't make love knowing that they had an audience!

But it was damn tempting. Sasuke was acting more and more seductive. After a shower he walked around in a small towel, showing Naruto his skin and muscles, and 'accidentally' brushed against Naruto as he passed him. Naruto had to gather all of his self-control not to jump on the man.

They eventually reached Naruto's apartment and felt the ANBU guards' chakra. "Damn fuckers, can't they take a break and leave us in peace for half an hour?" Naruto muttered under his breath as they sat down in the couch. Sasuke began reading a book and Naruto busied himself with the television. It seemed the world was extra cruel today, Naruto deadpanned. Every program on every freaking channel had couples kissing and all that crap. Naruto's eyes twitched when he came across another show where they showed another couple making out on the couch. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, muttering an "I'm going to make dinner" to Sasuke, who looked at him weirdly. "Do you need help?" he offered and Naruto quickly turned it down.

Once Naruto was alone, in the kitchen, he released a sigh and leaned on the counter. _Fucking ANBU guards…why does it have to be four months!_ _I can't keep this up for four months, _he thought miserably. He sighed again, beginning to make dinner for him and Sasuke.

He was busy with the curry, when Sasuke entered the kitchen. He turned his head towards him, "Ah Sasuke, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Sasuke nodded and got the table ready to eat, before sitting down in a chair. Naruto sweat dropped, _I meant for you to leave._ He didn't say anything, however, and resumed with dinner.

"W-What?" Naruto asked, after he felt Sasuke's stare in his back. Sasuke merely shrugged as an answer and resumed staring at Naruto, unashamedly. Naruto felt sweat beginning to break out on his back and quickly turned around to keep himself busy with dinner.

"You know that's not going to work." He said, after he turned off the gas and placed the food on the table to eat. Sasuke looked at him innocently, and gave Naruto his share of the food before filling his own bowl. "I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, before deciding to ignore it and eat his dinner.

Later, when they were in the bedroom, Naruto found out _why_ Sasuke had been staring at him (as if he didn't know already).

"Come on, Naruto. Just forget those guards!" Sasuke almost pleaded with him. Naruto turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"I can't do that, Sasuke." he told him quietly. "I'm just not comfortable knowing we have an audience."

Sasuke got off the bed and stood in front of Naruto, cupping his face with his hands. Naruto just looked at him, blankly. "That's not going to work." He said for the second time today. Sasuke let his face go and swore. "Damn it Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, I just can't." With that he walked to the bed and got in. "Night, Sasuke." It _was_ pretty fun seeing the pleading look in Sasuke's eyes, but it also made him feel worse. True, he didn't want an audience, but he did want to feel and touch the other man, almost as much as Sasuke wanted to touch him. He controlled his urges, however, and fell into a restless sleep with Sasuke lying next to him, who was also keeping his hormones at bay as to not pounce on the boy next to him.

-

At the beginning of the third month Hinata gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Inuzuka Hitoshi. Their friends were visiting the new parents, and off course, the baby.

"You were right." Naruto told her as he watched her holding Hitoshi. She gave him a confused look. "About the mother instinct thingy." A look of apprehension appeared on her face.

"It was a boy, indeed." Hinata said softly, while looking lovingly at her son.

"Speaking of birthdays." Sakura said loudly for all to hear. Naruto feared he knew what she was about to say and wished the earth would swallow him. "It's almost the tenth. And according to my calendar…it's Naruto's birthdays then." Yep, Naruto was right…it was about his birthday.

Every occupant in the room looked at him. He smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck. "You don't need to celebrate my birthday." He insisted. "It's fine, really." He hoped that they would back off but…no such luck.

"What are you talking about, Naruto, off course we'll celebrate your birthday." Ino said, "You're finally turning seventeen." She smiled at him "Another step closer to maturity."

Naruto deadpanned at her, "Are you saying I'm not mature?" She laughed nervously and avoided his eyes. There were a few coughs in the room, then silence…

"Damn it! I'm mature!" and to prove his point, he pouted…

"Right. Everyone will believe you if you pout like a child." Sasuke said sarcastically, and as an afterthought, "Idiot." Even though it was supposed to be an insult, it sounded strangely affectionate. This was the only reason why Naruto didn't throw a tantrum at him. He merely shrugged it off and muttered under his breath, "I'm not pouting like a child."

They stayed in the hospital for another hour, before deciding to go home and make dinner. They were currently walking in the park and ignored all the look the villagers gave them. After Tsunade officially declared Sasuke back, the villagers had mixed feelings about him. Off course he still had his fan club and fan girls, even more so when they found out he was gay, but the older villagers didn't really like the fact that he ran away and then to come back, only to be in a relationship with the village idiot, Uzumaki Naruto. But thankfully there were villagers who didn't give a rat's ass what Sasuke and Naruto were and left them in peace.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke broke out of his musings and turned his attention to Naruto. "Hn?"

"Did you see Hinata and Kiba in the hospital?" Naruto asked him, while looking up at the darkening sky. Sasuke looked at him weirdly, "Off course I saw them, usuratonkachi." He commented "You were there too, remember."

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't mean that." He looked at Sasuke then back at the sky. "Did you see how happy they were?"

Sasuke sighed silently. "We'll be happy too, Naruto." He said softly. Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke, to find him smiling gently at him. Naruto returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek, startling Sasuke. "Yeah, I figured as much." Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Off course you did, dobe." Sasuke smiled at the expected reaction from the blonde. They continued their bickering, oblivious to weird scene they were creating for the onlookers. Not that they cared, actually.

Naruto's birthday was right around the corner, or actually tomorrow, and Sasuke had no idea what to get him. Sure he could get him ramen coupons, but he wanted to give him something he'll remember for the rest of his life. Something they'll smile at when they were old and were reminiscing their younger days. Not to mention almost everyone is giving him coupons 'cause _they_ don't know either what to buy him.

Sasuke sighed. _Why is buying him something, difficult?_ Then it hit him. He could give him something nobody can give him. Sasuke smirked with mischief. He he he_. Now all I have to do is figure out how to plan it…_He chuckled evilly.

Naruto was scared. He could look at his lover, from his spot in the kitchen, as said lover was brooding over something. Off course Naruto knew it was about his birthday, which is tomorrow, and he was really looking forward to it. Note the sarcasm. Anyhow, naturally Naruto decided to leave him in his own little brooding world till dinner is ready, but Sasuke suddenly got this weird look plastered over his face and he smirked with mischief, while chuckling evilly! He never saw that look on Sasuke's face and he reaaaally didn't want to see it again. Sure it looked kinda cute on him but that wasn't the point. If Sasuke was thinking about his birthday present…Naruto suddenly got very pale. _Oh god…what is he going to 'give' me?_ Sasuke went out that night and came back looking mighty pleased with himself. If one looked closely though, you could see a hint of nervousness in those eyes.

The long awaited day finally arrived and Naruto… hated it the moment he awoke. He fell out of the bed, tripped over a pair of discarded pants of his and almost choked in his food at breakfast. Sasuke looked at him with a fake hurt expression, "Is my cooking that bad?" he asked, amusement clearly in his eyes as he watched Naruto gulping down water to clear his pipes. He stood up and smacked Naruto on the back. Hard.

Naruto coughed a few times before looking at Sasuke with teary eyes. "Thanks, bastard."

Sasuke shrugged it off and kissed his lips. "_Happy _birthday, Naruto," he said, smirking when Naruto glared at him.

"Bastard, there's nothing good about this day." Naruto sulked. Sasuke frowned at him as he said that. "What do you mean? Isn't your birthday supposed to be the best day ever?"

"Well, it _would_ have been a good day if I didn't fall out of my bed, didn't trip over some pants falling on my already forming bump _and_ didn't almost choke on my food!" Naruto said heatedly.

Sasuke sighed and kissed him again. "I promise this day will get better." He checked the clock on the wall and cursed silently. "I have to go." Naruto raised his eyebrows sceptically. "I have to pick something up. You stay here and I'll be right back." Sasuke was about to walk out when he looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "Stay here," and he was gone. Naruto sighed and looked at the door, annoyed. "What am I? Your dog?" So like a good little doggie, Naruto, naturally, followed Sasuke.

He saw Sasuke walking down the street at a fast pace, looking in every ally he passed. He frowned when he saw him enter one and jumped up at the rooftop above the ally, making sure to keep his chakra low, so Sasuke couldn't detect him, he leaned closer to the edge. He saw Sasuke talking to a stranger and frowned. _Why would Sasuke be talking to a stranger?_ He saw the stranger handing Sasuke a box with holes in it, and saw Sasuke opening it to look inside. He pouted when he couldn't see what was inside the box, he was too far away and he didn't dare to go any closer and risked getting spotted.

Sasuke nodded and gave the man an envelope with money. "Thank you." The man just shrugged it off and checked the money for the right amount. When he was done counting he nodded to Sasuke, "Nice doin' business with ya." Sasuke smiled wryly and quickly turned around to leave the smelly alleyway.

He dropped the box off at Sakura's then headed to a restaurant. He knew Naruto was following him, he could sense his chakra anywhere, no matter how good he could hide it, but he decided to ignore him for the time being and entered the restaurant to make a reservation for tonight. When he came back out, he went in the direction of Naruto's apartment and felt Naruto's chakra heading that way faster than he was. Meaning Naruto would be on the couch watching TV or reading scrolls, pretending he didn't just followed Sasuke around. He smirked as he made a pit stop at the bakery.

When he opened the door the sight that greeted him was indeed, Naruto reading some scrolls. He sighed at Naruto's predictability in these things.

"Back so soon, teme?"

Sasuke shrugged and entered the kitchen to set the cake down, before walking to the couch and plopping down on it. Naruto crawled over, from his spot on the floor, to Sasuke and put his head on Sasuke's knees. "What did you buy?" he asked innocently. Sasuke shrugged tiredly. "Are you tired?" Naruto asked, surprised. Sasuke shook his head. "Mentally preparing myself." Naruto frowned at him, confused.

"For what?"

He didn't got an answer, because at that moment there was a knock on the door. He sighed as he got up, and opened the door to find everyone there. And by everyone he really meant everyone. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba and their son, Hitoshi, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade and last but not least Jiraiya.

Naruto suddenly understood why Sasuke had to prepare himself mentally. _Asshole didn't even warn me._ He smiled slightly as he let them in. "I didn't expect for all of you to come here," he said as he guided them to the living room.

"Uchiha didn't tell you?" Neji asked with his eyebrow raised. Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke just shrugged. "I forgot?" he offered.

Ino scoffed, "Men." Sakura nodded at her, understanding what she was talking about.

They got the cake Sasuke just bought and went to give Naruto his presents. From Jiraiya he got, surprise surprise, an Icha Icha book, which he almost wanted to use to bang his perverted head in. From Tsunade he got a scroll about some technique, he'll read in it later about what kind of technique. From Kakashi and Iruka he got an all-you-can-eat-for-an-hour ramen coupon, he almost hugged them to death. From Lee, TenTen and Neji he got a new set of shuriken, kunai and senbon needles, he wanted to test them but Sasuke advised him to use them later when they went sparring. From Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara he got a weapon holster and weapon cleaning kit. From Chouji he got a barbecue coupon. From Sakura and Ino he got a black suit, "For when you go to a formal dinner or something," they said. Naruto just nodded, pretending he didn't know what they were talking about. From Kiba and Hinata he got a book about being parents and about pregnancy, he smiled gratefully at Hinata (he knew Kiba would _never_ buy a book about pregnancy, not even when Hinata was pregnant) and thanked them all for their presents. They asked questions about the pregnancy and parents books but Naruto shrugged it off, keeping it for another time.

By the time they were done it was time for Naruto and Sasuke to change into more appropriate clothes for their dinner. Naruto acted surprised (off course he didn't want Sasuke to find out he followed him) and went to his bedroom to change. Sasuke kicked them out so he could change into his own suit.

Only when they were actually in the restaurant sitting down and told the waitress they wanted tea and Dim Sum, did Sasuke become a nervous wreck.

"Wow, I never thought I would actually step foot in this kind of restaurant." Naruto commented, while looking around.

"This was my mother's favourite restaurant." Sasuke smiled slightly at the memory. "We didn't come here often, but when we did, she always admired the way the restaurant was decorated."

The restaurant was in a Chinese theme with kanji characters across the wall. The chandeliers on the ceiling gave off a red glow to the whole place, making everything look like it was aflame. There was a big painting off a waterfall in the wall, near Sasuke and Naruto. They were sitting in the far corner to have some privacy, even though there weren't many customers.

The waitress came with the tea and brought the Saan Sie Chun Kun (1). After that they got the Yeung Cheng Chieuw and Kai Paw (1) to eat. After they've eaten Sasuke swallowed the lump that was suddenly forming in his throat and cleared it. Naruto looked at him and Sasuke became nervous as hell.

"Why are you so nervous?" Naruto asked with a frown. "Didn't you like the food?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It isn't about that." He licked his dry lips and looked at. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Naruto nodded for him to continue. "I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I-"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Naruto asked wearily, his eyes narrowed at him.

"No!" Sasuke said, outraged. "Off course not! Just let me finish talking, before I back out." Sasuke asked and looked at him pleadingly. Naruto merely nodded, too stunned to say anything.

"I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I can't imagine a life without you. When I was gone for those five years you don't know how many times I dreamed of your face, your voice, the way you smiled or even the way you smelled…" Sasuke took a deep breath and stood up to walk over to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes forming tears. Sasuke gently took his hand, "Ever since I got to know you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I tried to fight it by fighting you, but it didn't work. All it did was backfire on me and made me even fall harder for you." Sasuke started to kneel down, and Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke pulled out a little black box, "I wanted to give you something nobody could give you, but that was not the only reason I'm doing this. I want you by my side till we grow old; I want us to look back at our life together, with a smile. I know I can't give you anything of value, because all I can give you is myself, my heart…" he opened the box and held it out to Naruto, showing him a beautiful, silver ring without any diamonds (the way Naruto liked it). It was a simple ring, but completely perfect. "…and my name."

Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes but he paid no attention to it. He focused all of his attention to Sasuke's eyes, who were shining with hope and love. Naruto smiled and placed his free hand on Sasuke's cheek. "Stupid." Naruto let out a watery laugh. "What do you mean, you can't give me something of value? You're giving yourself to me…that's enough." Naruto smile turned wider. "I don't want someone else by my side, Sasuke, you're enough." With that he kissed Sasuke with as much passion he could muster. Sasuke wasted no time to kiss him back with equal fervour.

Sasuke slipped the ring on Naruto's finger and together they stood up. That was when they became aware of the customers, who were looking at them with interest. Sasuke kept his face impassive as ever, but Naruto had laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his neck nervously. They paid for their food and quickly left the restaurant to take a walk.

"Eh? Sasuke, why are we going to Sakura's house?" Naruto asked as he became aware of where they were headed. Sasuke didn't say anything, just kept on walking. Naruto pouted and reluctantly followed him. When Sakura opened the door for them, Naruto actually thought about the possibilities on why they were there. _Maybe he wanted to tell her first we're engaged, before telling the others._

He shrugged that thought off when he saw all the people, who were in his apartment this morning and afternoon, standing there with smiles on their faces (expect off course Neji and Gaara). "What's going on?" he asked, wearily.

Sakura decided to speak up for the whole lot and stepped forward. "This was supposed to be your birthday party, but then Sasuke told us what he was planning and we decided to make this your engagement party instead." She finished with a smile. Naruto nodded his understanding and then frowned. "He told you what he was planning?" he turned his gaze to Sasuke. "What if I said no?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Then I guess we wouldn't have gone to Sakura's." Naruto nodded again and saw Sasuke getting a box from Ino. "Here," Sasuke said, while giving the box to Naruto, "this is another part of your present."

Naruto accepted the box and felt it wasn't really light. He frowned down on it, before opening the lid. He gasped as he saw a kit lying in the box, looking at him with big, golden eyes. He set the box down on a table and pulled the kit out. "It's cute." Naruto said, while smiling at it.

Sasuke snorted, "He'd better be after all the trouble I went through to get it." Naruto gave him a scolding look before looking at the baby fox again. "What should we name it, Sasuke?"

"It's yours, you name it."

"But I want you to name it too." Naruto pouted. Sasuke sighed and walked behind Naruto to look at the fox in his hands. He looked at the orange and white fur and at the golden eyes. "Why don't we name it Kogane?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto contemplated that name and looked at the kit. "Gold, huh?" the kit purred as Naruto stroked its fur. "I like that name." he smiled up at Sasuke and turned around to give him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Sasuke gave him a small smile, "Your welcome."

-

Before Sasuke and Naruto knew it, the last month of monitoring had arrived. The village elders had found out about the engagement, a week after Sasuke popped the question, and 'approved' of it. Even though Sasuke and Naruto couldn't care less whether or not they approved, it was nice to know they wouldn't try and sabotage their engagement.

This month almost went without any complications. Almost being the keyword. At the end of the month, before Sasuke had to go to the elders and Tsunade for a talk about what he had to do now that the monitoring is over, he received a letter from Itachi. Sasuke was about to shred it into pieces and burn it, but Naruto stopped him and reasoned with him.

"What if it's important?" Naruto said to him and urged him to read the letter.

"Naruto, for whatever reason Itachi had sent a letter to me…I don't care." Sasuke said harshly "I know I didn't kill him, but that doesn't mean I'm going buddy-buddy with him now."

Naruto sighed loudly. "Just read the letter. I'm sure Itachi doesn't want to go buddy-buddy with you either."

After a minute of debating whether or not Sasuke should read the letter, he finally did. As he was reading it, Sasuke's eyes widened, then frowned angrily at it.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Is it that bad?" Sasuke turned his attention to him.

"Sharingan is not passable." In a defeated voice, "I can't revive my clan."

TBC…

* * *

Finally! It's done. Pffff took me forever to finish it… 

How many of you figured out that Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto to marry him, even though I didn't really gave any hints (I think)?

Sorry if that scene was a bit…horrible but I never done something like that so it may have turned out a bit cheesy, maybe? I don't know, you tell me XD

(1) Saan Sie Chun Kun; Chinese eggroll stuffed with meat and mushrooms. Yeung Cheng Chieuw; paprika stuffed with meat filling. Kai Paw; sweet, steamed bread stuffed with chicken. I don't know if Chinese restaurants really serve Dim Sum like that, but I decided to make it more Western seeing as I have no idea how it really works…so please just bear with me here…thank you.

About the reviews: Thank you! You made my day…again. I really appreciate every review I get. Even the little ones. Knowing that you like my story enough to give up thirty seconds (or longer) for a review makes me really happy.

**NaTsUkO-ChAn **(thank you!), **takuya** (great that you can't get enough of it, it makes me really happy XD), **SouriMaxwellYuy068** (hehe glad you loved it XP), **Sasuke2006** (I love Kakashi too :P Thank you! D), **sillysinny **(hahaha I'm glad I am making someone laugh a lot XD), **blue-genjutsu** (I'm happy you loved it and it is indeed fun to imagine :P), **Hyuuga Hinata-chan** (thanks:D), **Midnight Shining Star **(thank you:D),** Cool-Hanyou **(that way everybody is happy, indeed:P), ** Red Asatari **(off course he can't, it's Kakashi we're talking about XD), **Maruka-chan **(glad you find it unique, makes me feel special D), **flame gazer **(you're still alive, aren't you! XP Thank you!), **FullMetal8977 **(thank you!), **Ally Inu **(thanks!), ** FireieGurl **(thank you!), **inukag2getha4eva **(thank you!), **swtTom0-chan93** (thanks!), **lostmoonchild** (here's the updateXP), **otaku3kagome** (thank you, here's the update.), **twiztidchick666 **(glad it made you laugh so hardXD)

Thanks again and till the next chapter XD.


End file.
